Scarlet
by Siampie1990
Summary: Abigail Jackson is a normal teenagers moving from Metropolis to Smallville. But there's more to this girl than meet the eye. She is a mystery to herself and to her family but she'll soon find out that Smallville has some surprises of its own. Follow Abigail, as she fulfills her destiny and slowly masters her powers. Clark/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Do I really have to go there?" The young redhead asked to her mother as she packed her bag.

"Smallville will be good for you, honey." Her mother sighed as she folded up a purple shirt.

"But I want to stay here in Metropolis. With you and dad." She countered. "Plus, I don't know anyone there."

"Don't insist, sis. You're going whether you like it or not." Her brunette sister intervened standing in the doorway.

"Why does she get to stay? She's younger than me."

"That's only because you're a freak."

"Patricia!" Her mother chastised her youngest daughter. "You know we love you… We just want to keep you safe." Her mother grasped her arms and looked her right in the eyes. "You won't be going alone. Myrtle will be with you."

The young girl just nodded but she felt like crying. She never has been separated from her family. Born and raised in Metropolis, it's all she ever known. She didn't have any real friends. But she never minded, she was a real bookworm. She loved the comfort of the book, the promise of a new adventure everytime, she started a new page.

Physically, she was slightly different from her parents and sister. Everyone in her family were brunettes whereas she was a ginger. She shared the same eye colors with her mother, light brown. But her difference didn't stop there. A few months after she was born, her parents noticed that she possessed an ability like none other. Something they wanted to keep a secret.

* * *

"Abigail, sweetie, you're ready to go?" Her father asked her the morning after as she finished her breakfast.

"Do I have a choice?" She replied.

"Don't be like that. Things are gonna be alright, I promise." Her father grinned at her. "Myrtle, if you're ready."

"I certainly am, Mister Jackson." Myrtle smiled to her employer.

Myrtle was a fifty-year-old woman who has been working for the Jacksons for almost twenty years. She has practically raised the two Jacksons daughters. She was a short and rounded woman with grey hair and mischievous blue eyes. That's how Abigail would have described them. There was a glint in the woman's eyes that made her think that the lady was always up to something.

"Patricia, come down here. Your sister's leaving." Her mother yelled before embracing her. "Now, you promise me to behave and be careful."

"I promise." Abigail answered her voice quavering.

"I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, mom." She pulled away from her mother just as her sister arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

Her sister and she have never been really close but they do love each other. Sure, her sister called her freak and some other things but they were times where they spent some quality times together. Painting nails, brushing each other's hair, they had fun.

Patricia hugged her sister. "I'm gonna miss you, Freak."

"I'm gonna miss you, too." Abigail smiled.

"I got something for you." Patricia pulled away and handed her a light purple scarf. "I know it's your favorite color."

"Thank you, Patty." Abigail grinned at her sister. "Remember that leather jacket, you liked. The brown one?" Patricia nodded. "Well, it's still in my bedroom, I left it there for you."

"Oh, Abby, thank you so much."

"Alright, Abby, your father's waiting." Her mother and Patricia led her to the door. "You'll call as soon as you are in Smallville. And we'll try to visit as much as we can."

"And don't forget your glasses." Patricia handed Abigail her glasses. "Even though you don't need them, anymore."

"They bring me comfort."

"Alright, let's go, hun."

She climbed in the backseat glancing at her mother and sister for a last time as her father started the car.

Twenty minutes later, they were driving out of Metropolis. Abigail Jackson, fifteen years old was officially going to start a new life. A new life that she didn't know if she would fit in, a new life away from her family, a new life in a small town called Smallville.

* * *

By midday they arrived in Smallville. Her parents have bought a two story house a few years ago. They were planning on using as a vacation house but they never got the chance. Mr. Jackson owned an enterprise that sells medical supplies. He started small and as the year went by, it grew bigger. When he became aware of his daughter's condition, Mr. Jackson has invested all of his money and time to try and understand why she was born this way. He also wanted to know if she was the only one.

Mr. Jackson stayed to help Myrtle and his daughter settled and remained with them that day.

"Dad, will you really come and visit me sometimes?" She asked her father during dinner.

"Of course, we will. We are not abandoning you." He insisted. "I've made a mistake. I was looking for people like you and people started to notice. They don't know about you but your mother and I are not about to let them find out about you. That's why you're staying here. You'll be safe."

"But I want to stay with you and Mom and Patricia."

"I know." Her father shook his head. "Trust me, if I could keep you with us, I would."

"I'm gonna be alone here." Again, Abigail felt like crying.

"You're not alone. You have Myrtle and you still have us, your family. We will never be far away." Her father promised her. "If anything happens, just call and I would come as soon as I can, I promise. I'm always gonna be here for you." Abigail nodded. "Come here." Her father hugged her tightly.

"I think that, Miss Abigail should go to sleep, it's a big day tomorrow." Myrtle suggested.

"Myrtle is right. You should go to bed." Her father pulled away from her. "I'll see you at breakfast." Abigail nodded and climbed up the stairs.

"She will be alright, sir." Myrtle reassured him. "She's a strong lass."

"I know. I just wish I didn't have to make her leave Metropolis."

"Don't worry, I will keep her safe."

"Thank you, Myrtle. I think I'll call Mags before she worries too much."

"I'll go check on the young miss."

* * *

Abigail was brushing her teeth in her bathroom. Already dressed in her PJs. Her hair high on her head. She spat in the sink before she sighed deeply. "You're not in Kansas anymore, Dorothy."

"Technically, you are in Kansas." Myrtle said stepping in her room. "Is Dorothy ready to start school tomorrow?"

"You know that school is overrated, Myrtle. I should probably remain here and be homeschooled."

"I don't think that would help your socializing issues."

"Well, I would socialize if I didn't risk to…you know."

"It's not like you could set a room on fire or move objects with your mind." Myrtle retorted.

"Not yet, Myrtle." Abigail said sitting on her bed. "It doesn't change a thing anyway. How long it will take before people start asking questions here too?"

"Then you will have to be really careful around people." Myrtle smiled. "But don't let that stop you from making friends."

"I'm not promising anything."

"Alright. Now, your father will leave early. He has a meeting at 9:30. If you want to be able to say goodbye be up at 6:30. And we'll go sign all the forms at the school at 7:30."

"You already have everything figured out." Abigail remarked.

"Don't stay up too late."

* * *

6:30 AM, Abigail was up bright and early. She went down in the kitchen, her father was already dressed in his suit, a cellphone in his hand warning his associate that he would be running a few minutes late. He hung up as soon as he saw his daughter.

"It good you're up. I wanted to say goodbye before leaving." He told her.

"I wanted to say goodbye, too." She said before hugging him. "Don't drive too fast."

"I'll be careful." He chuckled. "Call us regularly, okay? And your mother and Patricia want to hear from you. So, try to call them today."

"I will after school." She nodded.

"You know everything will be fine?"

"I know."

"Come here, hun." He hugged her again. "I love you."

"I love you too, dad."

"Don't cry now. You're fifteen, you should be happy to get me off your back."

"I don't want to stay here without you."

"We already talked about this."

"I know. You're only doing this to protect me."

"That's my girl. My brave and beautiful girl." He kissed her on the forehead. "Good luck on your first day at school."

"Good luck with your presentation."

And her father was gone. She was left alone in this new environment. Well not completely alone she still has Myrtle. And if she was lucky, she would have a new few friends by the end of the day.

* * *

At 7:45, Myrtle and Abigail was in Principal Kwan's office. Abigail wore a dark buttoned up shirt, with blue jeans and a purple leather jacket. Around her neck she put the scarf her sister gave her and wore her glasses. Myrtle signed the forms and the Principal warned Abigail about the rules and handed to her, her new schedule. Once, everything was settled, Myrtle wished good luck to Abigail and left with the promise to pick her up after her day.

The bell rang and Abigail was starting her day with English, she just didn't know where the classroom was. The result is that she started her first class with fifteen minutes late. She knocked on the door and the teacher invited her to come in.

"Is this the English class?" She asked as soon as she got in. She pushed her glasses back up on her nose.

"Yes and you are?"

"Sorry. I'm Abigail Jackson, I just arrived today." Abigail answered now feeling self-conscious as everyone was looking at her now.

"Well, welcome to Smallville, Abigail." The English teacher replied. "Since it's your first day, I will go easy on you but next time, try not to be late."

"Promise, it won't happen again."

"Go and take a seat."

Abigail nodded quickly before moving to the back of the class. She took the empty seat behind a brunet boy that wore a deep red shirt. There was a grey jacket on the back of his chair. Abigail opened her notebook and grabbed a pen and started to take notes as the teacher went back to the subject they were talking before she arrived.

* * *

After her English class, she started to ask people around her to put her in the right direction to avoid to arrive late in other classes for her first day there. And she hasn't. Lunchtime arrived sooner than she thought, she dropped all of her books in her new locker. Abigail made her way to the cafeteria. It was full of pupils, queuing up to grab their lunch.

She followed the line, grabbed a tray. She took a simple salad, chicken and fries. An apple juice box and chocolate pudding. Now, what she thought to be the hardest part, was to find a table where she could sit. They all seemed occupied but there was one table on which a girl was already sitting. Abigail walked up to her.

"Is it okay if I sit here with you?" She asked the strawberry blonde sitting there.

"Oh no, it's okay." The girl answered back.

"Thanks." Abigail set her try on the table and put down her bag. "I'm Abigail Jackson."

"I know. We have math and English together. I'm Jody Melville." Jody smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you, Jodi."

"Same."

"So, do we have any other classes together?" Abigail asked her.

"Actually, yeah. English and history."

"Cool." Abigail nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to do this but you're the first person I ever talked to this morning. And my parents and Myrtle want me to socialize, make friends."

She didn't know where this sudden courage was coming from. Maybe because Jodi seemed to be as friendless as she was or maybe it was the fact that a group of mean girls were laughing while looking at Jodi.

"Who's Myrtle?" Jodi asked her.

"My nanny."

"People still got nanny?"

"Crazy, I know." Abigail chuckled along with her. "So, about we compare our schedule together and see if we have any more classes together?"

"Alright!" Jodi shrugged as Abigail pull out her schedule. "We have two classes in common this afternoon. Chemistry and Literature." Jodi said going over her schedule.

"Great. If you don't mind spending time with the new girl?"

"I would love to."

"Cool." Abigail smiled at her.

* * *

"How was your first day, Miss Abigail?" Myrtle asked as Abigail sat in the passenger seat.

"Not so bad. I think I found myself a friend."

"I am glad to hear it." Myrtle smiled back.

* * *

"Is there any handsome boy other there, Freak?" Patricia asked on the phone that evening.

"I didn't really pay much attention but Jodi showed me around school. She told me a bit about the school football team."

"Really? Surely, there's some hottie." Patricia purred.

"You're only thirteen, how can you think about boys so much?" Abigail chuckled.

"I'm making up for my fifteen years old sister who doesn't think about boys at all."

"Well, thank you for that."

"Mom wants to talk to you. Bye, Freak."

"Bye, Pat."

"Hey, sweetheart."

"Hey, mom."

"I'm glad to hear you're adjusting to your new life." Her mother said.

"Well, I have to make the best of it, right?" Abigail retorted. "I mean; I don't really have a choice."

"We already talked about this, honey. If I could keep you here in Metropolis with me, I would."

"I know but maybe this is for the best. I'm starting High School in a new town and no one knows me here." Abigail sighed. "I can start fresh."

"That's the spirit." Her mother replied. "Listen, your father and I already make plans for next month. If everything turns out alright, we'll be able to visit you next month."

"That would be great." Abigail replied excitedly. "How long will you stay?"

"A week or two would be perfect but it's not definitive yet." Her mother told her.

"Even a week end would be good for me." Myrtle signaled her that her dinner was ready. "I got to go. Dinner's ready and I still have a lot of homework to do and some catch up to do."

"Alright, have a good night and don't stay up too late."

"Love you too, Mom."

* * *

A week went by and Abigail was starting to like her life in Smallville more and more. And it has a lot to do with her new friend Jodi. Jodi was a shy girl; she didn't talk much. And it certainly has something to do with her weight. People around her, mostly football players and cheerleaders, were making fun of her. And now they were also picking up on Abigail too because of her glasses. Abigail didn't really need them.

"So, tell me, what does the youngster population do for fun in Smallville?" Abigail asked Jodi as they stopped by Jodi's locker.

"I don't know. I don't go out much." Jodi said shaking her head.

"Another thing we have in common." Abigail smiled. "Tomorrow, it's Saturday and we don't have school. So I thought that we could make plans, you know spent a bit of time together."

"Like what?" Jodi asked shoving her books in her locker.

"Oh, I don't know, yet." Abigail frowned up. "It could be anything. We could go to the movies or just go at the Talon. And have a cup of coffee."

"Either's good for me." Jodi smiled at her. "Oh, hey, guys!"

Jodi greeted three other students that were in their English and Math class. The tallest of them was Clark Kent, the African American one was Pete Ross and the blonde girl was Chloe Sullivan.

"Hey, Jodi!" Chloe greeted her back. "Are you done with your article? I would like to publish in the next paper."

"Almost done."

"What paper?" Abigail asked.

"The Smallville Torch." Chloe answered proudly. "And you are the new girl."

"Yep, that's me."

"I'm Clark Kent. This is Pete Ross and Chloe Sullivan."

"Nice to meet you. Abigail Jackson." Abigail smiled at Clark.

"Is your father Leroy Jackson of the Jackson Enterprise?" Pete asked her.

"Yes, he's my father."

"So, your family moved in Smallville?" Clark asked.

"No, just me and Myrtle, my nanny."

"Why?" Chloe asked her.

"Many different reasons that I don't want to talk about." Abigail said with a smile.

"Here comes Fatty and Four eyes!" Abigail looked sideways and didn't miss the hurt in Jodi's eyes.

"I will have you know, Dumbass, that at least our 'issues' can be fixed. Your stupidity, on the other hand, can't be. I actually feel sorry for you." Abigail replied. She then took Jodi's hand. "And my work here is done." And she pulled her friends away from the little group.

Clark, Chloe and Pete followed laughing at Dustin's expense. "I like her." Chloe said looking up at her two best friends.

"Thank you for sticking up for me." Jodi told her as they walked to their next class.

"That's what friends do, right?"

* * *

Jodi and Abigail settled on Jodi coming over to Abigail's house and watching some movies together. They sat in the living room together.

"Alright, I have to ask." Abigail asked midway through their second movie. "What's greenie thing you're drinking?"

"I want to lose some weight before Lana's birthday party." Jodi replied.

"You let what Dustin said get into your head, uh?" Abigail stated.

"No, it's more than that." Jodi answered. "No one likes me at school. I look like a cow. I just want to feel better about myself."

"I like you. That makes at least one. I don't care about what you look like."

"You don't understand. You look pretty already." Jodi mumbled.

"I'm not pretty. I'm a freak." Abigail muttered. "Look, if you want to lose weight because you don't feel comfortable in your skin. Do it, I will support you all the way. But don't let anyone tell you what you should look like or put you down. You're better than them."

Jodi looked at her with a smile on her face. "It's the nicest thing anyone ever said to me." She said gratefully. "Well, apart from my dad."

"Your dad is a wise man, lady." Jodi chuckled. "So, when it's Lana's birthday?"

"Next week in the Luthor's mansion." Jodi retorted.

"Luthor as in Luthor Corporation?"

"Yes. Lex Luthor is living here. He's also a good friend of Lana's aunt." Jodi explained.

"Good to know."

"Hey, maybe you could come to the party." Jodi suggested.

"I wasn't invited."

"I don't think Lana would mind. And it could be a lot of fun." Jodi insisted.

"I don't know…" Abigail sighed.

"Please, I don't want to go there alone." Jodi begged her this time.

"I'll think about it but I'm not promising anything."

* * *

 **Monday Morning**

Abigail was getting out of her French class, she was about to meet up with Jodi by her locker. But didn't have time as Jodi bumped into her on her way to the bathroom.

"Jodi! Wait!" She said taking off immediately after her. "Jodi!" She slammed the door to the bathroom after Jodi got in.

Her friend was standing in front of the mirror, frenetically wiping off the green liquid from her sweater, crying silent tears.

"Jodi, what happened?" She asked softly.

"Nothing. Nothing happened." Jodi replied still crying.

Abigail hugged her tightly. "Just tell me what I can do?"

"Just drop it, okay?" Jodi said again. "It really is nothing."

Abigail dropped it. She had a slight idea of who caused this. But she'd rather stay with her friend, comforting her than going after this idiot.

* * *

The day after, Abigail was in for a big surprise as Jodi, her new friend came up to her.

"Abby, hi!"

"Jodi, wow!" Abigail was almost rendered speechless by Jodi's new appearance. Her friend looked much thinner than the day before. "That's just unbelievable."

"My diet finally kicked off." Jodi said brightly smiling.

"I can see that." Abigail smiled tightly. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or worried about this.

"Hey, look, I was thinking that since you weren't sure to go to Lana's party. I thought you wouldn't mind if I decided to take Pete as a date."

"You got a thing for him, uh?" Abigail smirked.

"Yeah, he's always been good to me." Jodi said shyly. "So, you don't mind, do you?"

"Of course, I don't mind. Just go for it." She nudged Jodi as Pete walked past them with Clark and Chloe.

"Pete!" Jodi called and Pete turned around to face her.

"Jodi?" He exclaimed walking up to them. "You look…"

"Thinner." Jodi finished for him.

"I was so looking for a euphemism but yeah." Chloe agreed coming up from behind Pete.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked her.

"Never better." Jodi replied. "My diet just starting to pay off. Got some new clothes."

"You look great." Pete complimented her.

Abigail looked down at her friend and grinned. "Thank you for sticking up for me, yesterday. Most people wouldn't have done that."

"Most people can't stand Dustin." Pete retorted.

"I can vouch for that." Abigail muttered.

"Listen, I was wondering. Do you have a date for Lana's party?" Jodi finally mustered up the courage to ask the question. But Pete remained speechless.

Smiles appeared on Chloe and Clark's face. A smile that mirrored Abigail's. "He's still free." Clark answered for his friend.

"Would you like to go with me?" Jodi asked.

This time, Clark nudged Pete in the back, as he still didn't answer. "He'd love to."

"Great, I'll see you later." Jodi smiled at Pete. Abigail laced her arm with Jodi's and they both left Pete and his friends.

"It seemed that you stunned him, my friend." They both giggled.

* * *

"I'm glad to see that you're getting comfortable in Smallville." Myrtle remarked as Abigail was sitting at the table, reading some papers.

"It's not that bad around here." Abigail answered. "Myrtle, did you know that there was a meteor rains here in Smallville?"

"Yes, it was all other the news a few years ago." Myrtle replied. "Why?"

"Well, I got curious about this town and Chloe told me what's been going on lately." She explained to her nanny.

"And?" Myrtle asked her looking at the papers now.

"According to Chloe, everything that goes wrong around here it's because of this meteor rain." Abigail said. "She told me about the Coach that could set a room in fire with his mind."

"That's nonsense." Myrtle chuckled.

"I wouldn't think so." Abigail countered pushing her glasses on the top of her head. "Do you think that someone can lose weight overnight?"

"I would love to." Myrtle retorted.

"Jodi did. I don't know how? But she did." Abigail sighed. "On one hand, I'm happy for her cause she's feeling better about herself. On the other hand, I'm not sure it's really healthy or even humanly possible."

"And you think this has something to do with the meteor rain, Miss Abigail?" Myrtle asked her.

"I'm not sure. I just want to make sure that Jodi's okay."

* * *

"Hey, Pete!"

"Hey, Abby!" Pete greeted her back.

"Have you seen Jodi today? She wasn't in class today and she's not answering my calls." Abigail asked him.

"I just saw her. Said something about a stomach bug." Pete answered.

"Did she look okay to you?" Abigail asked him.

"Honestly, not really. She looked sick a bit pale." Pete told her.

"I'm gonna look for her. See you later, Pete."

Abigail looked for Jodi all day but never found her. It was as if her friend was avoiding her. That didn't do anything to calm down her worries.

* * *

The day after, Jodi was back at school and seemed to be back to normal. Abigail didn't have a lot of time to catch up to her. They didn't have any classes together.

"There you are." Abigail said at lunch as she sat across from Jodi next to Clark. "Hey, guys!" She nodded quickly to them. "You got me worried. I've been looking for you, all day yesterday. And you didn't even answer any of my calls."

"Sorry about that." Jodi replied shoving food in her mouth. "I feel better now."

"It doesn't look like it." Abigail remarked.

"I'm okay. Just a bit nervous about tonight." Jodi answered.

"So, Lana's birthday is tonight?"

"Yeah." Chloe confirmed. "Are you going?"

"Nah." Abigail retorted. "I arrived last week and I don't have an invite. I don't want to intrude."

"I already told you. I'm sure Lana won't mind." Jodi said with a mouthful.

"You should come tonight." Clark suggested her. "It's gonna be a lot of fun."

"I'll think about it." Abigail replied. "Jodi, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah." Jodi looked up and saw that all three people were staring at her. "I will see you guys tonight." And Jodi left them there.

"Okay, what was that about?" Chloe asked them.

"I don't know." Clark replied before checking his watch. "I gotta fly. We'll talk about this later."

"I think I'm going too." Abigail said getting up. "See you around, guys."

* * *

Abigail left them without a second glance to Clark and Chloe. She was determined to find out what was wrong with Jodi. She followed Jodi through the hallways, until she swerved to the right and disappeared into the bathroom. Abigail stepped in the bathroom after her.

"Jodi?" Abigail called.

"Yes." Jodi answered with a small voice.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Jodi answered.

"I heard you but in my experience. Fine doesn't always mean fine." Abigail replied. "Jodi, I'm just worried about you."

Jodi opened the cubicle she was hiding in. "You shouldn't be. I told you, I'm perfectly fine. Look at me, I look beautiful, I have a date and I'm going to Lana's party tonight. I thought you'd be happy for me."

"I am. I really am." Abigail retorted. "You're just not acting yourself lately."

"Abby, I'm alright. Just a little bit nervous, that's all."

"If you say so." Abigail answered unconvinced. "Hey, I was thinking that maybe I should come over and help you get ready for you date?"

"Thanks but…er…I already got this covered." Jodi said as a group of girls entered the bathroom. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Something's not right here." Abigail muttered as she exited the bathroom.

* * *

"Evening, Miss Abigail!" Myrtle greeted cheerfully as Abigail stepped in the kitchen. "Hey, Myrtle!" Abigail greeted back. "I'm going back in my bedroom. I need to do some research."

"Is this about your friend Jodi?" Myrtle asked.

"Yes. She didn't seem right today. I mean a week ago, she was drinking this veggie shake and now she's shoving food down her throat like there's no tomorrow." Abigail frowned up.

"I think I can help you with this, Miss." Myrtle said spreading a bunch of papers on the kitchen counter. "After what you told me about this meteor rain, curiosity got the best of me and I made some research."

"Okay." Abigail drawled. "And what did you find?"

"The Melville nursery is built near where one of the largest meteors hit." Myrtle explained.

"She used the vegetables in her greenhouse. There must have fragments of this meteor in the soil."

"Exactly. There's more." Myrtle continued. "The deer has lost 80% of its body fat and one of your classmates is in a coma. His body went into shock because of the amount of the body fat he lost at once."

"Wait! The guy in the coma is Dustin?" Abigail read on the medical report. "By the way, do I want to know how you got this?"

"I would have to kill you after I told you." Myrtle smirked up.

"Okay, I got it. So, Jodi drank vegetables that grew in a soil filled with meteor fragments. She magically lost weight overnight." Abigail started. "But she losing weight too fast and can't keep up with regular food."

"She's constantly starving. That explains the body fat diet." Myrtle confirmed.

"I need to find her." Abigail said grabbing her keys from the kitchen counter.

"Be careful, Miss."

* * *

She pulled in front of Jodi's house. She quickly got out the car as she noticed another car parked in front of Jodi's.

"Abby?"

"Clark?!" Abigail turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Clark asked her.

"There's a problem with Jodi. I came to check on her." Abigail explained as they both walked up to the door. "And you?"

"Same." Clark pushed the door open.

"Jodi?!" Abigail called and stepped in before Clark could stop her.

"Pete?!" Clark called in his turn.

They heard footsteps and a door slid open. Clark and Abigail rushed into the kitchen where the noise was coming from. Pete was on the floor unconscious. Clark knelt down next to his best friend. Abigail stopped briefly next to Clark as he was making sure that Pete was okay. Without waiting for Clark, she went through the door.

Jodi was running to her greenhouse. Abigail called for her, taking off after her.

"Jodi?!" Abigail walked around the greenhouse looking for her friend. "Jodi, you need help."

"Leave me alone!" Jodi yelled and hit Abigail with a shovel. Abigail hit one of the table before landing on the ground. She felt pain in the hand that has hit the table harshly.

"Jodi, stop!" Abigail shouted getting up slowly, only noticing the deep cut in the palm of her right hand.

"Jodi?!" They both heard Clark called out as he stepped into the greenhouse.

"You don't have to do this." Abigail told her softly.

Jodi looked at her as if she was considering her words and suddenly kicked Abigail in the guts, sending her back on the ground. Abigail got up groaning rushing after Jodi.

Clark was already on the ground as Jodi was about to land another blow. "Jodi, no!" Jodi whipped around swinging the shovel in her hands at Abigail.

Abigail ducked, avoiding the blow. "Jodi, let me help you!" Abigail begged her. Jodi didn't seem to hear her. She swung the shovel once again at Abigail but the latter blocked it. "This isn't you, Jodi."

"Isn't this what I'm supposed to look like?" Jodi asked breathlessly.

"I never cared about what you look like." Abigail snapped ripping the shovel from Jodi's hands and throwing it away. "You're my friend and I care about you no matter what." She grabbed Jodi's arms tightly. "Stop now, before it's too late. Before you hurt more people."

Jodi seemed to come back to her senses. Tears gathered in her eyes and she looked right into Abigail's eyes. "I am so hungry. I'm always hungry." She said in a small voice. "It hurts, Abby. I want this to stop."

"And it will. Just let me help you, okay?" Abby said softly pulling a crying Jodi in her arms. "Everything's gonna be okay." Abigail looked at Clark who was struggling to stay up.

"Jodi?!" Pete was now entering the greenhouse.

"Jodi is fine. She just needs to go a hospital." Abigail reassured him. "I think Clark too."

"No, I'm fine." Clark said in a strained voice.

"It doesn't look like it, man." Pete said moving over to his friend.

"Okay, people, let's move this little party outside."

* * *

"Miss Abigail, is everything alright?" Myrtle questioned as soon as Abigail stepped through the door.

"Well, Pete got a bump on the head. Clark is okay and Jodi is being taken to the Metropolis General." Abigail exhaled sitting at the table. "I called my dad. Explained to him what happened. He said he will help her get better."

"And you?"

"It's already healed." She answered showing Myrtle her right hand. The deep cut was already gone. It was as if it has never been there.

"That's not what I meant."

"I'll be fine. I mean the only friend that I have in Smallville, mutated because she ingested this rock. And turned into a body fat lover." She said getting up. "I'm gonna be okay. Don't worry. I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight, Miss."

"Goodnight Myrtle."

* * *

Abigail had the impression, she was starting all over when she went back to school on Monday. Two weeks in Smallville and she felt out of place still. Jodi made her feel like she belonged to Smallville but without her, school was different.

"Hey, Abby!" Clark greeted her stopping by her locker.

"Oh, hey, Clark!" Abby greeted back shoving her books in her locker. She righted her glasses on her nose. "How you're doing?"

"I'm okay." Clark said as she closed her locker. "I wanted to know if you got any news from Jodi."

"She's better. Not completely back to normal. But my dad said he's working on it." Abby retorted as they both started to walk in the hallways. "She'll be better in no time, I hope."

"Hey, guys!" Chloe stopped right in front of them with Pete at her side. "Wanna grab a coffee before going home?"

"Sure." Clark shrugged.

"Abby?" Pete asked her.

"Yeah, why not?" Abigail smiled weakly. Maybe she wasn't starting this whole thing all over.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to .7, to Adela (Guest), to LMarie99, to .2016, to HPuni101, to Boomer1125 (her face claim is Holland Roden), to theronjohn325 for their reviews. Thanks to the followers and the one who favorited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

 _Abigail had the impression, she was starting all over when she went back to school on Monday. Two weeks in Smallville and she felt out of place still. Jodi made her feel like she belonged to Smallville but without her, school was different._

" _Hey, Abby!" Clark greeted her stopping by her locker._

" _Oh, hey, Clark!" Abby greeted back shoving her books in her locker. "How you're doing?"_

" _I'm okay." Clark said as she closed her locker. "I wanted to know if you got any news from Jodi."_

" _She's better. Not completely back to normal. But my dad said he's working on it." Abby retorted as they both started to walk in the hallways. "She'll be better in no time, I hope."_

" _Hey, guys!" Chloe stopped right in front of them with Pete at her side. "Wanna grab a coffee before going home?"_

" _Sure." Clark shrugged._

" _Abby?" Pete asked her._

" _Yeah, why not?" Abigail smiled weakly. Maybe she wasn't starting this whole thing all over._

* * *

Abigail banged her head on the kitchen counter for the hundredth time. "Look, it's not that complicated. And you at least got the second one right." Clark told her.

"I just hate Math, okay. I never get the point of doing Math." Abby groaned.

"Is everything all right, here?" Martha Kent said stepping into the kitchen.

"Can you see smoke coming out of my ears?"

Martha laughed. "Come on, it's not that terrible."

"It is a nightmare. Only Clark can enjoy this kind of fun."

"Maybe, we should take a break." Clark suggested closing the books on the table.

"Thanks." Abigail smiled gratefully. "Er…Mrs. Kent?"

"Yes."

"Are you available in two weeks from now?" Abby asked her.

"Well, Jonathan and I haven't made any plans yet. Why?" Martha asked her.

"My parents and my sister will be in Smallville in two weeks. To visit." Abby explained. "And so, my mother would like to meet the people I hang out with and their families. So? Would you like to come?"

"Of course, we will be there."

"Clark?" Abby looked at him.

"Count me in."

* * *

"So, you have a sister, uh?" Pete asked as they waited for Clark before taking the bus.

"Yes but don't you get any ideas, Ross." Abby held her finger under his nose.

"I'm not getting any ideas." Pete raised his hands up in a surrender manner.

"Right!" Abby retorted unconvinced while Chloe chuckled lowly.

"Hey, guys!" Clark said closing his door behind him.

"Hey, Sasquatch!" Abby greeted back.

"What are you gonna do now that you're officially home alone?" Pete asked Clark as the four of them walked to the bus. Clark's parents went to Metropolis for their anniversary.

"I was thinking about having a few people over." Clark answered.

"Do my ears deceive me or is Clark Kent actually suggesting a party?" Chloe joked.

"A small gathering. You guys, a few other people, maybe even Lana." Clark continued.

"With or without her possible action-figure boyfriend?"

The bus stopped in front of them. "8 o'clock." Clark turned to them. "And remember the key word is small."

"Small." Chloe smiled at Pete and Abigail.

Pete and Abby followed Clark and Chloe in the bus. "How come you never throw a party in your house, Abby?"

Abby sat down next to Pete. "Because I'm not an idiot and I don't want people to trash my place."

"Are you calling me an idiot?" Clark asked from behind her.

"Of course, you are. But you're supposed to. You are teenager, Clark." Abby shrugged. "And it's a well-known fact that teenagers do stupid things."

"That's an interesting theory." Chloe remarked. "I'm sure there's an article in there somewhere."

* * *

Music was blaring loudly in the Kent's household. People could barely move. Chloe and Abby was standing next to each other both holding a drink.

"Does the music has to be so loud?" Abby said as Clark stopped next to them.

"So, this is what you call a small gathering, right?" Chloe asked him.

"Do you even recognize half of these people?" Clark asked both of them.

"Half of them are probably not from school." Abby replied.

"Hey, watch the glass…" Clark shouted before they heard glass shattering on the floor.

* * *

As the night went on, Abby could hear glass shattering on the floor regularly. Chloe has abandoned her briefly talking to some people from school. Pete was talking to some girl and she was actually enjoying herself. She was even invited to dance by a boy from her English class.

Later during the party, sounds of explosions could be heard. By the lights she could see from her spot, Abigail realized that it was fireworks. The sea of people cleared the house as they slowly moved outside to see the fireworks better.

"Clark, man, how cool is this?" Pete exclaimed as Abigail came up from behind him.

"Pete, why didn't you just call the cops? It would have been a lot easier." Clark yelled.

"I can't claim credit. It wasn't my idea." Pete replied.

"It was mine." A voice said behind them. "Call it a party gift." Abigail recognized the man to be Lex Luthor. "I hope you like it."

"It's great." Clark retorted frowning. "Just…"

"Don't worry about the police. It's covered." Lex answered and Abigail scoffed. "I know this kind of party can make or break a reputation and I wanted to make sure yours was a hit." They all looked back at the fireworks. "I hear you're taking a tour of my plant tomorrow."

"It's a class field trap." Chloe nodded.

"What'd you do wrong?" Lex asked them.

"We killed someone." Abby answered.

"Abigail Jackson, always the funny one." Lex smiled.

"You two know each other?" Chloe questioned.

"Our families had a few run ins." Abby answered spitefully.

"But it's all in the past, now." Lex smiled sweetly at her.

"You wish." Abby snorted.

"Sorry, I took so long." An Asian lady seductively touched Lex's arm. "Someone overflowed the bathroom."

"I'm officially dead." Clark declared.

* * *

"Tell me, Abby…" Lex started following her behind inside the house.

"Miss Jackson for you." Abby answered turning around to face him.

"Sorry, Miss Jackson. I didn't want to believe that your father will send his daughter in Smallville. I mean he claims himself as a man close to his family." Lex continued. "Now, why would he do that?"

"Why do you want to know?" Abby replied.

"Just curious." He shrugged.

"Well, you know what they say, Luthor. Curiosity kills the cat." Abby retorted before leaving to join Chloe's side.

Clark joined them a few seconds later. "So, how do you know the Luthors?" Chloe asked Abby.

"Well, Lex and I used to be friends." Abby started to explain. "The age gap didn't matter to him and surely didn't matter to me."

"What happened?" Clark asked her.

"The thing that happens to everyone, Clark. We drifted apart." Abigail sighed. "He started to go out with girls and I was a fifth grader."

"Clark!" They heard Lana yelled from the porch. She swung the screen door open. "Better get outta here."

Clark sprang up to his feet and rushed outside. Chloe and Abby following him. They all rushed to the barn with Lana. They stepped in and saw Whitney, Lana's boyfriend, in the Loft with a rake in his hands.

"Kent, get up here." Clark grabbed the torch and climbed the stairs. The girls waited by the stairs.

Abigail was wondering what was taking so long until the stairs in front of them started to shake before they heard Clark yell to call for an ambulance.

The man that was being taken to the hospital was Earl Jenkins. He used to work on the Kent's farm. It seemed that Earl Jenkins was suffering some kind of disease. Chloe and Clark went to hospital together to make sure that everything was okay with the man.

* * *

"I was expecting you to come back much later, Miss Abigail." Myrtle said from the couch as Abby made a beeline to the stairs.

"I was expecting that you'd be in bed at almost one in the morning." Abigail answered.

"I'm your guardian and it's my duty to make sure that you got home safely." Myrtle retorted sternly.

"I'm safe. Not drunk and still in one piece." Abby replied smartly. "So, quit worrying."

"I worry because I care about you, Miss." Myrtle said softly. "And after what happened to your friend Jodi…"

"It was just a party." Abigail smiled. "You are the one who wanted me to socialize and I'm doing just that." She embraced Myrtle. "I'm going to bed now. Class field trip tomorrow."

* * *

"Hey, Clarkie!" Abby greeted him as they both get on the bus to their class field trip.

"Clarkie?" Clark raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Abigail nodded. "So, how's Earl? Is he feeling any better?"

"He's still sick." Clark replied. "But…er…they're gonna put him into custody."

"Why?" Abigail sat down next to him.

"Murder."

"What?" Abigail exclaimed.

"Keep it down!" Clark hissed.

"You think he's done it?" Abby questioned.

"I know him. Earl's not a murderer."

"Well, let's hope the police think the same too."

* * *

Abigail couldn't believe that she was actually going to visit a LuthorCorp complex. She wanted to skip this class trip but Myrtle convinced her that it could be fun. To which Abigail replied that everything Luthor related was far from being fun. And here she is standing between Clark and Chloe as their tour guide welcomed them.

"Hello, everybody. I'm Gabe Sullivan, plant manager and proud father. Hi, sweetheart." Gabe Sullivan waved at his daughter Chloe.

"Hi, Dad!" Chloe replied before hiding behind Clark and Abby.

"Awww, that's cute." Abby joked.

Chloe slapped her shoulder lightly. "Not funny."

"Welcome to LuthorCorp, where we give a crap." Abby chuckled along the other students as his joke.

"Okay, somebody kill me now." Chloe asked them.

"A little fertilizer humor there." One of his coworkers handed him a plastic tray. "All right, before we go inside, I need you to remove all your cellphones, pagers, jewelry. Anything that jangles, dangles, or rings needs to go in these plastic trays right here. All right, any other questions?" Clark raised his hand in the air. "Yes?"

"I heard there was a third level to the plant. Is that true?" Clark asked. Abby looked up at him while putting her cellphone and bracelet in the plastic trays.

"Yeah, yeah. That's where we do the alien autopsies." Gabe answered. "I think we better get started."

"Don't encourage him." Chloe sighed.

As the group of students followed Gabe further into the complex, Abigail held back with Clark. "Why do you want to know about a third level?" She asked him.

"Like I said, I heard there was one. Just wanted to know about it." Clark shrugged.

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Come on. We're missing all the fun." Clark said smiling as they followed the small group.

* * *

The corridors in the Plant were quite large and long and there were multiple pipes on the walls and yet, Abby didn't see any of that. She was still thinking about what Clark has asked: The third level. Clark has acted as if it wasn't important but it seemed that it was. At least to Clark.

She was following Pete and Chloe while Gabe Sullivan was showing the tanks, the pipes giving them what they were used for but not once as Abigail noticed that Clark had disappeared.

They entered a room where several employees were working at the console. "This is it." Mr. Sullivan continued the tour. "The Plant's mission control. 100, 000 tons of animal waste is processed here every year." He said. "Trust me, the result can be pretty explosive. So, if any of you had beans for lunch, I'm going to ask you to leave."

Chloe turned to Pete and Abby while the rest of the group were laughing. "Among his peers, he's considered witty."

"Without a doubt." Abby smiled at her.

"Where's Clark?" Pete asked them.

Abby started to look around her when they heard the door rattling strongly. "What the heck?" Gabe said walking up to the door but before he could open it himself, the door opened and in came Earl Jenkins holding a gun.

"Don't move." Earl shouted. The group of teenagers took a step back but Chloe and Abby remained rooted to their spot. Chloe, because her father was being held at gunpoint. Abby, because she…still doesn't know to this day why she hasn't done the same as the rest of their classmates. "Take me to Level 3!"

"Dad!" Chloe breathed out next to Abby.

"Now!" Earl shouted again.

"There's no level 3." Gabe replied.

Earl pointed his gun towards the group of students. "Sit!" Everyone obeyed quietly sitting down on the ground. He pushed Gabe in a seat with the gun aimed at Gabe's head.

* * *

A security guard saw on his screen what was going on. He saw Earl entering the control room with a gun and threatening the students and Gabe Sullivan. He immediately instructed the evacuation of the Plant and instead of ringing the alarm, he only lit off the red lights on the wall. He called Lex Luthor and the Sheriff department. And he too left the building.

* * *

Earl took off his blazers, he put down his gun but he was still looking for this Level 3. Problem is that none of the employees knew anything about it. And Earl was getting annoyed and sick of their ignorance. Abby feared that if no one would give him something about level 3, he would get trigger happy and hurt someone.

"I swear I don't know anything about Level 3." Gabe repeated once more.

"You're lying." Earl spat pushing his chair.

"He's not lying." Clark said walking up to him holding rolls of papers in his hand. "I found these blueprints. There is no Level 3."

Earl took the blueprints from Clark's hands. He opened them. He looked at them briefly then took his gun and started to walk among the group. "Every night, I go down to level 2. I followed the red pipes down that long hallway. I go to the door. I open it, I take the elevator down to Level 3!" He finished shouting. He crumpled the blue prints in his hand, getting into Clark's face. "You're just like everybody else. Now you get over there and you sit down!"

Clark went over and sat down next to Lana. "Why do you want to find Level 3?" Abby asked Earl before she could stop herself.

"There was an accident when I worked there, in Level 3." Earl answered. "That's how the jitters started. It costs me everything in my life. I lost everything because of it." Earl explained. "I know there's a Level 3! It's the only way to fix this. I got to go to this level 3!"

"I believe you, Earl." Abby looked up at him. "If you say, there's Level 3 then there's a level 3. I even help you find it but…" The phone rang before Abby could continue.

Gabe answered the phone and looked up at Earl. "Lionel Luthor."

"Speaker." Earl ordered and walked up to the phone. "Mr. Luthor, I've finally got your attention, haven't I?"

"Earl, why don't you come out? We've got a lot to talk about." Lionel Luthor said.

"Just tell me what you were using down in Level 3." Earl questioned him.

"You're sick, Earl. Just let everyone go. We'll get you help." Earl started to shake violently.

"Earl." Clark got up to try and help him. But he only resulted with him getting knocked out and the gas-valve broke.

"Clark!" Lana exclaimed as she, Chloe, Pete and Abby rushed to his side.

Clark sat up, Earl was talking frenetically to the camera. "We need to do something." Whitney suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Clark replied.

"That man's nuts. He's not listening to the cops and that methane gas is gonna blow." Whitney continued.

"He's sick but he's still strong."

"Whitney, I don't want you to get hurt." Lana told him.

"I'm not putting my life in that man's hands." Whitney retorted.

"Are you crazy? The only thing that can come out of this is you getting hurt." Abby hissed at him. "We need a better plan."

"What? You helping him find that stupid level 3?" Whitney spat at Abby.

"Why not?"

"Look, two of us can take him. How about it, Clark?"

"I can't." Clark answered him and Whitney looked at him disappointed.

"It's okay." Lana said. Whitney got up and tried to sneak up on Earl. "Whitney!" Lana tried to call him back but he ignored her.

Earl was still talking to the camera but he saw Whitney before the latter could do anything. Whitney slapped the gun away from Earl's hand. Earl backhanded him, sending him on the console before he hit the floor. Earl grabbed his gun and pointed it at him and ordered him to get back. Lana and Clark helped Whitney up. Earl turned to the camera and shot it down.

"Earl!" Abby got up.

"Abby!" Pete hissed at her.

"You're doing this the wrong way." She continued. "Do you really believe that keeping us all hostage is the best way to get Lionel Luthor's attention?"

"I want him to listen to me. He needs to tell me, what was going on down Level 3." Earl said aiming the gun at her. "Now, sit down."

"Well, you won't get the answers you're looking for. Lionel Luthor doesn't care about us. He doesn't care about you." Abigail continued. "All you are, right now, to everyone out there and in here, is the bad guy."

"You don't want to go down as the bad guy, do you?" Abby turned around and saw Lex Luthor with a bullet proof vest walking up to them.

"I'm not the bad guy. I'm just trying to get better." Earl said softly as Lex took off his vest.

"How are you gonna get better by killing a bunch of kids?" Lex asked. "If you let everybody go. I'll take you to level 3."

Earl now aimed his gun at Lex. "You stop lying."

"Let them go, and I'll show where it is. Earl, trust me. I'm a man of my word."

Lex said and Earl seemed to considered his words. And then he ordered: "Get out. Get out. Get out! Everybody, get out!" Earl yelled as the group got up to their feet and fled the room.

Abby was still standing next to Lex as Clark got up and joined them. "Do you really know where it is?"

"Yeah. It's in his imagination. There is no Level 3, Clark. Now, get out of here. Both of you." Lex told him.

"Your dad is a sneaky bastard. Maybe you should believe Earl's words rather than your father's." Abby told him quietly.

"Clark." Earl called. Clark moved to the exit pulling Abby with him.

* * *

Pete, Clark and Abby followed everyone to the exit, running. A group of SWATs was waiting for them and rushed them out as the door were coming down. The three ducked under the door before Clark turned back around and went back inside.

"Clark!" Pete called him. "Come on, man, we gotta go!"

Clark slid under the door and Abigail moved to follow him but Pete held her back. "Don't worry about me!"

Pete and Abby made their way outside. It was already dark outside. Martha and Jonathan Kent were waiting outside.

"Pete! Abby!" Martha called them before hugging them both. "Where's Clark?"

"He's back inside, Mrs. Kent. I tried to stop him. I'm sorry. I'm very sorry." Pete apologies profusely.

"I tried to go after him but the door was already close." Abby added.

"Miss Abigail!" She heard Myrtle called.

"Myrtle!" Abby replied going to her and hugging her tightly.

"Are you alright?" Myrtle asked looking her over.

"Yes, I'm alright. I'm more worried about Clark." She said looking back at the Plant. "He's still in there."

"I'm sure he will be alright." Myrtle patted her on the arm.

"I'm staying until he gets out."

* * *

Abigail would have given anything to be able to see what was happening in the building. She should have stayed, make sure everyone would get out safely. If only Pete hasn't held her back.

"He did it because he thought he was protecting you." Myrtle told her softly. "He made the right choice. Your father wouldn't want you to risk anyone finding out about your abilities."

"But with them, I can help people." Abby answered.

"Probably."

* * *

Minutes went by and Abby was waiting anxiously. She hoped that Clark was okay, she even surprised herself hoping that Lex would be okay. It got darker outside, the Kent was sitting by the monitors and finally the wait was over when she caught a glimpse of Clark running to his parents and hugged them.

"Clark!" Abby called out as she ran up to him. "Oh my God, Clark!" Without thinking twice about it, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Don't ever do that again. Ever."

"Glad you're okay too, Abby." Clark smiled down to her.

"Abigail!" She heard a familiar voice called. The Kent and she turned around at once. She was engulfed in a tight embrace before she could even clearly see who it was. "We came as soon as we could."

"Patricia?!" Abby recognized her sister once she pulled her away.

"What? One month in Smallville and you've already forgotten your sister, Freak?" Patricia questioned as her mother came up behind her.

"Your sister was held hostage. So, stop calling her freak." Mrs. Jackson scolded her before pulling her eldest daughter into her arms. "Oh, sweetie, I thought I'd have a heart attack when Myrtle called. You have a way to get yourself into trouble."

"Dad's not with you?" Abby asked not seeing her father.

"He's in Chicago at a seminar. He couldn't make it but he sends you his love and wants you to call him as soon as you get home."

"I'm Jonathan Kent and this is my wife, Martha." Jonathan Kent introduced himself to Abby's mother.

"Margaret Jackson." She said shaking their hands. "And this is my youngest one, Patricia." Margaret turned to Clark. "And you must be Clark?"

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Jackson."

"You didn't tell us that Clark was hot." Patricia whispered in her sister's ear.

"Shut up!"

"I suggest that we all go home. The day has been very long." Myrtle suggested.

"You're right, Myrtle. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kent. Mrs. Kent." Margaret steered her two daughters away from the Kent.

"See you, Clark." Abby called above her shoulder.

They passed by the sea of journalists that were interviewing Mr. Luthor.

* * *

Abigail and her sister slept in the same bed that night and her mother slept in the master bedroom. All of them, enjoying the fact that they were together. Abby called her father, the conversation was short. Her father was glad to hear her voice, happy that his daughter came out of this experience safely and undiscovered. Leroy would get to see her soon. He missed her so very much and couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

At breakfast the day after, Abigail's mood was good at the idea of spending some time with her family.

"Don't you have class today?" Abby asked her sister.

"Yeah but Mom said I'm allowed to skip class today. You know since my sister almost died." Patricia said cheerfully.

"Yeah, well, I'm not that lucky." Abby answered.

"Mom already got that covered." Patty retorted. "She said something along the lines of 'My daughter has been traumatized. I would love to keep her home today.' Should have heard her. A real pro."

"I'm pretty sure she's done that before."

"Alright girls, today is girl's day. The three of us are going to go shopping and then we'll eat outside before Patricia and I will go back to Metropolis."

"I would love that." Abby smiled.

And so they spent their day together. Just the three of them. Abigail enjoyed it, more than she ever enjoyed it before. She's not a big fan of shopping but today was different. Today she was spending the day with her mother and sister. Today she realized how much she has missed them, how much she missed her father. It hurt her even more to know that because of her powers, she couldn't go and live with them. Just like she did before.

And the day came to an end and so did her time with her mother and sister. But she'd get to see them soon enough.

* * *

"Hey, Big Guy! Your parents told me that you'd be up here." Abby said stepping into Clark's loft.

"Hey, Abby! Are you alright? You weren't in school today." Clark asked.

"Oh, well, my mother called in sick for me today." Abby chuckled sitting down next to him. "She wanted to make the best of it."

"That's pretty cool." Clark smiled.

"I never got around to ask you this before but why did you go back in?" Abigail asked him. "You could have gotten yourself killed. The building could have blown up and yet you ran back in. Why?"

"Someone has to do something." Clark answered. "That's why you tried to talk to him, right? Because someone has to try."

"Yeah. I'm not really sure why I tried to talk to him." Abby shrugged. "But you're right, I had to try." She looked up at him wearing a small smile mirroring Clark's. "We make quite a pair, uh? Don't we, Clark?"

"I think we do."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to theronjohn325, to Aryan229, to LMarie99, to Adela (Guest), to Bronzelove, to .2016 for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

" _I never got around to ask you this before but why did you go back in?" Abigail asked him. "You could have gotten yourself killed. The building could have gone up and yet you ran back in. Why?"_

" _Someone has to do something." Clark answered. "That's why you tried to talk to him, right? Because someone has to try."_

" _Yeah. I'm not really sure why I tried to talk to him." Abby shrugged. "But you're right, I had to try." She looked up at him wearing a small smile mirroring Clark's. "We make quite a pair, uh? Don't we, Clark?"_

" _I think we do."_

* * *

Abigail was wearing a green dress and black high heels. Her hair was up and let out a few curly strands. Her mother was with Myrtle in the kitchen, her father was on the phone in the lobby. As for Patricia, she was getting ready in her bedroom.

"Dad, can you just drop the phone, please?" Abby asked her dad. "My friends are gonna be here any minute. Just take a break."

"Sorry, honey, one of my collaborators needed to confirm a transaction." Leroy replied. He hung up. "See putting my phone away."

"Thanks." Someone rang the doorbell. "I'll get the door." Abby said before walking away from her parents. "No, Myrtle, I'll get it. Why don't you go and check on Patty?"

"As you wish, Miss Abigail." Myrtle nodded.

"Thank you." Abigail opened the door and in front of her stood Pete and his parents. "Good evening, Ross. Mr. and Mrs. Ross. Please come in."

"Abby, you look great." Pete complimented on his way inside.

"Thank you, Pete. You don't look too bad yourself." Abby returned the compliment. "Please, follow me, my parents are in the living room." The Ross family followed her to the living room. "Mom, Dad, our first guests are here."

Her parents seemed to be in the middle of a conversation but they stopped as soon as the Ross family stepped into the living room.

"Welcome, I'm Margaret Jackson and this is my husband, Leroy." Margaret introduced herself and her husband.

"Bill Ross and this is my wife, Abigail. Nice to meet you." They all shook hands.

"Abigail, just like my daughter, this gonna get confusing pretty fast." Her father joked.

"Is Clark here, yet?" Patricia asked stepping in the living room. She was wearing a blue dress and her dark hair was down.

"And this rude girl is our youngest daughter, Patricia." Margaret said sternly.

Abby looked over at Pete and saw him staring at her sister. "Don't get any ideas, Ross."

"I'm not getting any ideas." He replied still staring at Patricia.

"Jonathan, Martha, it's a pleasure to see you again." Margaret exclaimed as the Kent and the Sullivan arrived from behind Patricia.

"Oh, Margaret, it's good to see you again." Martha smiled up at her.

"This is my husband, Leroy."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Jonathan shook hands with Leroy.

"And you must be, Chloe's father." Margaret said to Gabe.

"Gabe Sullivan, nice to meet you." Gabe shook hands with Margaret.

"Good Evening, Clark." Her sister greeted seductively.

"Hey, Patricia." Clark greeted sheepishly.

"This is unbelievable." Abby groaned.

"Don't worry, Clark is strung up on Lana Lang." Pete muttered in her ears.

"I'm not worried about Clark. I'm worried about her." Abby said. "And really? Lana? I always thought that he and Chloe…"

"Nah. They're only 'friends'." Pete snorted.

Myrtle brought the drinks a few minutes later. The parents sat together talking about their children and the teenagers moved in a corner talking about their parents.

* * *

"You look different without your glasses." Chloe said to Abby.

"Thank you, I guess." Abby smiled.

"I thought you needed to wear them all the time." Clark asked.

"I have contact lenses on right now." Abby lied easily. "I wanted to look at my best tonight."

"To impress who?" Patricia asked slyly.

"No one." Abby retorted.

"Why don't you wear lenses at all times?" Clark asked her again.

"I'd rather avoid putting my fingers close to my eyes as much as possible." Abby retorted. "With my luck, I'd be able to take my eye out with my fingers." Abby laughed, soon joined by her friends and her sister.

"Abby?" Her mother called.

"Yes, Mother?"

"Take your friends to the dining room. Dinner's about to be served."

"Alright!" Abby smiled before turning to her friends. "If you will."

Her sister laced her arm with Clark's and pulled him into the living room. Chloe, Abby and Pete exchanged amused glances. They all sat at the table, Clark next to Chloe and across Abby. Next to her was her sister; Patricia and Pete.

Her dad was talking football with Jonathan while Bill and Gabe seemed to be talking politics. Martha and Margaret was getting along pretty well. As for Abigail, she observed smiling softly. This was the first time she could actually bring friends home and her sister was on her best behavior. Talking about Gotham and Bruce Wayne with Chloe.

* * *

The coffee was served. The adults kept talking, her father shared his best bourbon with the fathers. Patricia was scolded again for calling her sister Freak.

"Okay, what's the story?" Pete asked Patricia. "Why are you always calling her, Freak?"

"You tell the story or I do?" Patricia turned to her sister.

"You're gonna exaggerate like always." Abby said. "So, I tell the story. All right. When I was seven, I kinda slammed a guy into the lockers at school."

"What?" Chloe snorted. "You?"

"For my defense, he was making fun of my glasses and red hair. And my patience was wearing thin." Abby retorted. "And I might have some anger issues."

"We called her that since then." Patricia said. "Freak. Freaky Abby. Crazy Abby."

"In all fairness, you're the one who said them first, sister dearest."

"Pete, we're leaving." Mrs. Ross called from the living room.

The small group moved to the hallway, where Pete's parents were waiting for him. Gabe, Martha and Jonathan were also saying goodbye to the Jacksons.

"Thanks for coming, guys. It was fun." Abby said to her friends.

"Thanks for inviting us, Abby." Chloe hugged her slightly. "See you at school. Goodbye Mr. Jackson. Mrs. Jackson."

"See you at school, Chloe." Abby smiled at her friend. "Bye Pete." She hugged him next. "See you at school, Big Guy."

"Bye, Abby."

"So?" Abby said turning towards her parents. "Do you like them?"

"I love them. I'm glad you found some good friends here in Smallville." Margaret said side-hugging her daughter. "Well educated and good families."

"I only choose the best, mom." Abby replied smiling.

"Our daughter has always been a good judge of character." Her father said sitting down with another bourbon glass in his hand. "I feel comfortable knowing that the Kent live around the corner." Margaret sat down next to him. "They'll be able to keep an eye on you."

"I already have Myrtle for this." Abby rolled her eyes.

"Better be safe than sorry."

"Alright, girls." Margaret said. "Time to go to bed."

"Night, Mom. Night, Dad." Abby kissed her parents' cheeks.

"Sleep tight, my loves." Her mother said as both she and Patricia climbed the stairs.

"I thought she would be safe in Smallville." Leroy put down his glass.

"She is Leroy." Margaret assured him.

"I remember the day she was born." He started. "When I held her in my arms for the first time, I was the happiest man ever."

"She was so pink and small." Margaret chuckled. "We didn't know then how special she would be."

"And very unique." Leroy stood up.

"Leroy, we have to trust her to make the right choices." Margaret stroke his back. "We won't be able to protect her forever."

"I know." He kissed his wife tenderly. "I know."

* * *

Leroy Jackson was struggling in the stairs carrying his heavy suitcase. "Need a hand with that?" Abby stopped behind him in the stairs. She smiled broadly to her father. A suitcase, already in her hand. "Mom's." She answered to the unasked questions.

"Your mother gives you all the heavy lifting, uh?" Leroy raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I don't mean to brag but I happen to be quite strong." Abby retorted smartly. "There's no denying it, Leroy. Margaret is a very intelligent human." Abby chuckled.

"I guess you can carry mine into the car." Leroy handed his suitcase to his daughter.

"It would be my pleasure." Abigail replied walking down the stairs with the two suitcases. "I don't get it. You only stayed a week. So why did you pack so many stuffs?"

"That's because Dad is taking us to Gotham on the way home." Patricia said from the top of the stairs. "Hey, sis, do you mind taking mine too?"

"Let me put those in the car first." She walked out on the porch with the luggage. Her dad followed her outside. "Why are you going to Gotham?"

"Well, they are about to open a new hospital there and the Mayor wants the best equipment to date." Leroy opened the trunk and Abby put in the suitcases. "We're going to stay there for a while as they asked me to supervise everything."

"What is there to supervise? I mean you just ship the equipment and they can set it up, right?"

"True. But their employees need to familiarize themselves with the new machines."

"How long will you stay there?" Abigail questioned.

"A month or two, maybe."

"What about Patricia? She's missing school a lot."

"Your mother already made arrangements for that." Leroy smirked. "Her teachers agreed to send her the subject they're working on, regularly. And the rest, your mother can handle it."

"Bet she's not too happy about it." Abby scoffed.

"Abby? My suitcase's waiting upstairs." Patricia said standing on the porch, her arms crossed on her chest.

"Right." Abby rushed inside and up the stairs and grabbed her sister's suitcase that seemed to be the heaviest.

"It's a shame you don't have super-speed." Her sister observed as she made it back outside.

"Super-healing, super-strength and good reflexes, are just not enough for you?" Abby continued in the same tone as her sister. "You can't have it all, boo."

"Margaret, come on, it's time to go." Leroy called out to his wife.

Margaret walked out on the porch with Myrtle giving her several instructions. "You need not to worry, Mrs. Jackson. Miss Abigail is not a very troublesome teenager."

"She already got in trouble twice. That looks troublesome to me." Margaret replied.

"It wasn't my fault, both times." Abigail retorted. "Mom, I'll be fine. I promise." She hugged her mother and kissed her goodbye.

"Call us as often as you can." Her mother said in her ear.

"Will do." Abby promised. "Bye Dad."

"Be on your best behavior and please be careful, okay?"

"I'll do my best." Abby then hugged her sister. "If you ever meet Bruce Wayne there, please, try not to harass him."

"I'm not promising anything."

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Abby greeted her friends as she stepped in the Torch on Monday. Clark was sitting next to Chloe. They both greeted her. Abby took a seat next to Pete. "Can you believe that my French teacher is asking us to write two hundred words on environment in French?"

"Two hundred?" Pete looked incredulously.

"Yeah. Practice makes perfect, according to her. Which I know is a valid point." Abby squinted her eyes. "But I can hardly write a full sentence without making any mistakes let alone a two hundred words paper."

"Clark? What happened to you last night?" Lana asked as she came in.

"I wasn't feeling well." Clark replied. "I guess I'm not much of a city guy."

"You can take the boy off the farm. But you can't take the farm out of boy." Chloe said getting up.

"Sullivan?" Principal Kwan stepped in the Torch. "Is this your idea of the joke?" He held the newest Torch issue in front of Chloe. "Concerned parents have been calling all morning."

"Well, what have you been telling them?" Chloe asked him.

"What the EPA and other environmental groups said years ago. The meteor rocks are harmless." Principal Kwan explained.

"People have a right to know about the strange things that happen in this town." Chloe retorted.

"The Torch is a school paper. It's not your own personal tabloid."

"Are you censoring me?"

"I'm requiring you to do your job, which is report on relevant school events. Sports, dances, clubs. I'm relieving you of your duties. The Torch is suspended until I can appoint a new editor." Kwan declared before leaving the room.

"Okay, what just happened?" Chloe asked her friends.

"I think you are fired." Pete told her.

"Chloe, I'm sure there's something we can do." Clark tried to comfort her.

"Maybe we can reason with him or something." Abby agreed.

"I'll talk to Kwan." Lana offered.

"Not to sound ungrateful or anything, but what do you think you can do?" Chloe asked her.

"I don't know, but let me give it a shot."

Abby slid an arm over Chloe's shoulders. "I'm sure everything's gonna turn out fine."

* * *

"How can he do something like that? I have a right to tell the truth." Chloe was ranting while Abby poured a cup of coffee for her.

"Yes, you do but…" Abby set a mug in front of her. "…you're entitled to your opinion. Now, I'm not saying that you're making up stories cause I've seen it with my own eyes. I'm just saying that Kwan is one of those people who'd rather buried their heads in the hole than facing the truth. It's easier that way."

"That doesn't give him the right to shut me off because he doesn't like what I'm saying in my paper." Chloe continued.

"Let's hope Lana can convince Kwan to give you back your baby."

* * *

Abigail walked into the Torch, thinking to find Chloe there. She wanted to know if Lana was able to talk some sense into Kwan. She was surprised when she found Clark already there reading some articles on the computer.

"Making some researches for a new article?" She asked looking over his shoulder. Clark suddenly close the browser.

"Yeah." He said turning around to face her. "Have you talked to Chloe?"

"Yesterday. I let her vent out her rage." Abby said sitting next to him. "I'm just waiting to see how things turned out between Lana and Kwan."

"Hey, guys. What are you doing here so early?" Chloe questioned as soon as she stepped in the room.

"Talking about you." Abby replied. "Have you heard from Lana, yet?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Chloe retorted.

"Chloe, I'm sure it'll work out." Clark said getting up.

"Hey." Lana stepped into the room.

"So, how'd it go?" Chloe asked her immediately.

"Well, it's interesting." Lana answered smiling weakly.

"Bottom-line it. When can we send off the next edition?"

"Day after tomorrow."

"Cool." Chloe said. Clark and Abby grinned at her.

"Except, uh…um, Kwan made me the new editor." Lana announced.

Abby winced feeling the tension rise suddenly in the room. "Okay, uh—rewind. I need you to say that last part again."

"After I made my case, Kwan said if I had that much passion, I should be in charge." Lana explained.

"I don't believe this." Chloe exclaimed and Abby stood next to her.

"Chloe, it's the only way he'd reopen the paper."

"So what? Cheerleading's not enough? Maybe the editor of the school newspaper looks better on a college application."

"That isn't it. I just figured you could ghostwrite until we got you reinstated."

"Okay, so then I would work for you?"

"The paper will still be yours."

"Wait, wait." Clark intervened. "Chloe, think about it. It's not a bad idea."

"It figures; you'd side with her." Chloe scoffed.

"I'm not taking anyone's side." Clark assured her.

"Yeah, right Clark. You're completely objective in all things Lana." There was an awkward pause.

"Okay. Maybe we should all just calm down." Abby suggested.

"I've gotta go." Clark said leaving.

"No, please, Clark stay! Take my desk!" Chloe stopped tearfully.

"Chloe, this isn't what you think." Lana tried again.

"You know what the weirdest part is? For a millisecond, I almost thought you were my friend." Chloe bolted out the room as fast as she could.

Abby glanced quickly between Clark and Lana and followed Chloe. But Chloe was nowhere to be found. Abby went to her classes as usual hoping to find her friend later. And she did find Chloe, at Lunchtime.

"Chloe?" Abby sat down across her. "You're okay?"

"Yes, considering that I lost the Torch to Lana, the cheerleader that everyone loves." Chloe stabbed her food.

"Is everyone Clark?" Abby asked innocently. Chloe looked up, her eyes widening slightly. "Pete told me and I'm not completely blind." Abby took a deep breath. "I get it. Clark is _your_ best friend. The Torch is _yours_. It's bad enough that Clark has feelings for Lana and now she's taking the Torch from you. What a bumblebee!"

"Bumblebee?"

"I'm being polite." Abby said very seriously. "Look, I'm not taking anyone's side and I don't agree with Kwan putting Lana at the head of the Torch but…you should take this time and think of a compromise that can satisfy you and Kwan."

"Like what?"

"You're the journalist, you'll find a way."

* * *

The day after, Abby made a stop at the Beanery. She drank a cup of coffee and read a book before going back home. As she exited the small coffee shop, Clark walked right in front of her without seeing her. She made to follow him and to call him but a car stopped in front of Clark. Clark stopped briefly before walking again as if the car didn't stop before him. But once again, he stopped as the car blocked his way.

Abby couldn't hear from where she was what was going on. She found this weird, though, and was asking herself what was this guy wanted with Clark. She took out her phone and tried to take a picture of the guy in the car. As Clark moved around the car to get in, she snapped a quick photo.

"Myrtle?! Myrtle?" Abby called as soon as she got home.

"Is something wrong Miss Abigail?" Myrtle asked her appearing in front of her.

"I need you to use your relations like you did for Jodi." Abigail said dropping her bag on the floor.

"Why?"

Abby pulled out her phone and showed it to Myrtle. "This man was in a heated conversation with Clark. I didn't hear what they were saying but from what I saw he forced Clark to get into his car."

"You think young Mister Clark may be in trouble?" Myrtle questioned.

"I wanna know who that guy is and I wanna know what does he want with Clark."

"I may help with the first one but the second, you might ask Mister Clark yourself."

* * *

"Detective Samuel Phelan, Metropolis PD." Myrtle started. "He has been accused of using excessive force while arresting suspects and it seems that he's on the Internal Affairs blacklist."

"One day, you'll have to tell me how you do this."

"I have many friends." Myrtle smiled.

"Alright, so he's gone rogue but that doesn't tell me what he wants with Clark?" Abby mused. "What can a fifteen years old do for him?"

"Mister Clark is the only one who has the answers to your questions."

* * *

Early this morning, Abigail left her home for the Kent's farm. She wanted to know what Phelan was doing in Smallville and why Clark Kent. Unfortunately, when she arrived the sheriff and his men were there. They were taking Jonathan Kent in one of their cars. Abigail caught a glimpse of Mrs. Kent walking to her car.

"Mrs. Kent, what happened?" Abigail asked a distraught Martha.

"Oh, Abby, they…uh…they found a dead body in the barn." Martha answered barely able to speak. "They think it's Jonathan."

"What?!" Abby exclaimed. "That's just insane. He would never do something like that."

"Abby, can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything."

"Keep an eye on Clark for me, please." Martha asked her. "I don't want him to be alone."

"I will. I promise." Abby nodded. "Just…if you need anything else, call me."

"Thank you, Abby." Martha smiled weakly. "I need to go."

As she watched the cars left the farm, she knew that this Phelan guy was behind all this. She rushed to the house and as she got closer, she heard people talking. She couldn't make out the word they were saying. So, she got closer and remained outside near the kitchen door. And took a peek inside.

"…You didn't leave me with a lot of options." One of them yelled.

"I want my dad outta jail." The second one said. She recognized this voice to belong to Clark.

"You complicate my life. I'm gonna complicate yours." She saw Clark grabbed the man by his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Call 'em now. Tell them what you did." Clark yelled in his face at the same time Abigail stepped inside yelling his name.

"What is it Clark? You wanna kill me? You think that's the answer to your problems?" Phelan tempted him.

"I want him out!"

"Then we both want something. Only you have a lot more to lose." Clark released him. "I don't want any more surprises. I'm gonna let you think about last night. Stay close, I'll be in touch." Phelan walked past Abigail on his way out while she glared at him. He on the other hand was looking at her with a devious smile.

"What are you doing here, Abby?" Clark asked her several minutes after Phelan left.

"I came because I saw you climbed in a car with Phelan and now your father is charged with murder." Abby answered. "What did he want with you?"

"This is none of your business." Clark snapped. "Just stay out of this."

"I can't." Abby retorted. "I promised to your mother that I won't let you alone."

"I don't need a babysitter."

Abby closed her eyes briefly. "You don't have to tell me what he has against you. Actually, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. But I know that Phelan is bad news and what happened with your dad just proved me right." She took a step closer. "I can help you, Clark."

"No, you can't." Clark said. "No one can." And he left her there, climbing the stairs to his room.

Abigail just sigh in defeat, knowing well that Clark won't give her the information she was looking for. Her eyes caught the sight of a wooden pillar, completely broken. She didn't think twice about it, actually she didn't really think about the wooden pillar at all. She was too focused on finding out a way to keep Clark out of trouble.

Abby left the Kent's Farm, determined to make sure that Clark won't do anything reckless. She has never thought that Clark Kent could ever lose his temper. She swore she thought that he could have killed Phelan, right there in his kitchen. Then again, one would lose their temper when someone threatens your family.

* * *

She jumped as someone knocked on the passenger door. "Oh my God! Lex, what the hell are you doing here?"

"That's funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." Lex said getting in.

"I asked the question first." Abby replied. "So?"

"I'm here to help Clark." Lex retorted. "You?"

"I just love lurking in the dark." Abby said sarcastically. Lex gave her a blank look. "I'm here for Clark too. I assume you know about Phelan."

"So do you." Lex retorted.

"Look!" Abby pointed to a car that was getting out of the Farm. "It's Phelan."

Lex and Abby exchanged a brief look and they waited for the car to be a bit further away before starting the car. Abby kept the lights off while following Phelan and Clark.

The ride was quite silent; they drove out of Smallville onto the highway. Neither Abby or Lex said a word. Abby was focused on the car ahead of them and yet her thought drifted to the man sitting next to her. She never liked Lex Luthor, if his father was merciless in the business world, Lex was an arrogant prat. That's what she thought. She always thought of him as an inconsiderate, arrogant it wasn't always like this.

"I never thought we would ever sit in the same car." Abby mused out loud.

"That's because we've never had the same kind of friends." Lex retorted.

"Yeah, about that. What do you really want with Clark?" Abby asked.

"Nothing. He saved my life. Gave me a second chance, I just want to help him in any way I can."

"Really?"

"It's the truth. Whether you believe it or not." Lex said smiling sweetly.

"I don't believe it." Abby sighed. "Looks like he's taking Clark to Metropolis."

"What is he up to?"

"One-million-dollar question." And the ride became silent again.

* * *

"We lost them." Lex stated.

"No, we didn't." Abby said seeing the car parked in front of Metropolis Museum.

They both got out of the car. "Let's hope, they're not too far ahead."

Lex took the lead and Abby followed him. He laid his hand on the hood of the car, Abby turned towards the museum as she heard several voices talking loudly. A couple of security guards were walking down the stairs. Abby took off directly towards the security guards.

"What's going on?" She asked them, one of the security guards pushed her away lightly.

"Don't stay here kid."

"She asked you a question." Lex came to her rescue, standing next to her.

"Mr. Luthor." The one that seemed to be the chief came closer. "Someone called. They warned us about a bomb outside of the Museum."

"What?" Abby exclaimed.

"Where is it?" Lex asked them.

"The vending machine."

Lex walked over to the vending machine and Abby followed him but the security guard kept her back. Lex crouched down in front of the vending machine in which he could see a small card box. Lex got back up, slid three quarters in the vending machine and opened it. He retrieved the box and carefully, he opened it. Inside there was no bomb. Instead there was a clock. Lex threw it to the security guard.

"It was a hoax." Abby stated. "You know who made the call?"

"No, anonymous tip."

At this moment, a bag landed heavily next to them, after it had been thrown through a window from the museum.

"What the hell?" Lex and Abby knelt down to open the bag. A golden chest plate incrusted with blue and red precious rocks was in the bag.

The security guards started back towards the museum, Lex followed them and so did Abby. Before one of the security guards stopped her and literally kept her on a leash. The guard that remained with her called 911 and they waited for the police. There was gunfire for a few minutes and then there was nothing.

The guards and Lex came back outside at the same time the police arrived. "What happened in there?" Abby asked Lex.

"Phelan's dead." Lex replied.

"And what about Clark?" Abby's voice was laced with worries.

"He wasn't in the museum. Phelan was alone."

"Clark was with him. Where did he go?"

"One-million-dollar question."

* * *

Myrtle dropped the newspaper on the kitchen table. "Mr. Kent is free. Mr. Clark is out of trouble. Everything should be back to normal now."

"As normal as life can be when you live in Smallville." Abby muttered. "Okay, I'm going or else I'll be late for school."

"Do not forget that after school you'll have to clean the barn."

Abby froze. "Why?"

"It's your punishment for leaving without a word and for coming back past your curfew."

"First of all, I didn't know I had a curfew. Second of all, you can't be serious." Abby snorted. "We don't even use the barn."

"I'm completely serious. The barn needs cleaning whether we use it or not." Myrtle smiled. "Have a nice day, Miss Abigail."

* * *

 _ **Alright this chapter doesn't seem really good but I think it's because the focus was mainly on Clark. So it was kind of difficult, anyway I hope you'll like it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to theronjohn325, to HPuni101, to LMarie99, to Aryan229, to .2017, to highlander348, to xenocanaan, to DarkDust27, to DawnSouls and to NicoleBeverley234 for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story. I know it's been a long time but I didn't feel like writing during those last few months. My inspiration is back and so are my fictions.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

" _Do not forget that after school you'll have to clean the barn."_

 _Abby froze. "Why?"_

" _It's your punishment for leaving without a word and for coming back past your curfew."_

" _First of all, I didn't know I had a curfew. Second of all, you can't be serious." Abby snorted. "We don't even use the barn."_

" _I'm completely serious. The barn needs cleaning whether we use it or not." Myrtle smiled. "Have a nice day, Miss Abigail."_

* * *

"Oh, wait, the blood drive is today?" Abby asked as she walked with Chloe in school.

"Yeah." Chloe replied. "Got a problem with blood?"

"No. No. No problem at all." Abby shook her head.

"Are you going to donate some then?" Chloe asked her.

Abby knew better than saying yes. Her blood has healing abilities and even though she wanted to help people with it. She couldn't give it away, because people would start asking questions and it could end badly.

"Actually no." Abby said. "I'm suffering from anemia." She lied.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Chloe said genuinely concerned.

Abby felt suddenly uncomfortable for lying to Chloe. But she had to, no one could know about her powers. "It's not a medical condition that can be seen. So, you have nothing to be sorry for…So, are you going to donate?"

"I don't know yet. I'm still thinking about it." Chloe replied.

* * *

"A cappuccino, please." Abby smiled at the barista.

"…he was acting like he was talking to someone." Clark continued to tell her and Chloe what had happened earlier in the boy's locker room. "But there was no one there."

"And he said he was attacked?" Abby asked him.

"Yeah." The barista gave them their orders.

"So, you didn't see anything?" Chloe asked him.

"By the time I got around the corner, Troy was already on the floor." Clark replied then drank from his cup.

"What about the voice he heard?"

"What are you thinking, Chloe, that the locker room's haunted?"

"Not unless the meteor rocks can conjure up the ghost of dearly departed jock traps, which I seriously doubt." Chloe joked.

"Here you go." The waitress smiled at them.

"Thank you. Well, it's nice to see you still have your standards." Clark commented as the three of them sat down at the table.

"Well, a ghost haunting the lockers room sounds almost normal to me." Abby said before sipping from her cappuccino.

Abby noticed that Clark was looking over Chloe's shoulder. She followed his line of sight and saw that Lana and Whitney were in the middle of what seemed to be a heated conversation.

"That doesn't look pretty." Chloe observed.

"I'd say that there's trouble in paradise." Abby said. "He's putting distance between them and crossed his arms, like he's frustrated about something. The way he swallowed his lips means that is not sure about something that is on his mind. Usually it's bad news." Clark and Chloe both looked at her. "It's a game I used to play with Myrtle. She taught me how to read body language."

Chloe looked back at Lana and Whitney. "Oh, quick! Pretend we weren't watching." Lana was walking towards them and Abby sipped from her mug.

"Hey, Lana! How it's going?" Clark asked immediately.

"Not great, but thanks for the courtesy clueless." Lana thanked him.

"We tried our best." Abby snorted.

"Would it cheer you up if we offered to volunteer a pint for tomorrow?" Chloe suggested.

"Let's find out. How about 9:45?" Lana asked. "That's open."

"Cool." Chloe smiled.

"There, better already. Abby?" Lana looked at Abby.

"I can't." Abby lied again. "I'm anemic."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Lana said.

"Funny, how you and Chloe had the same reaction." Abby chuckled. "Nothing to worry about though. It's not really bad. It's just that I can't donate."

"Okay." Lana smiled at her. "What about you Clark? What time can we schedule you? We didn't pick a time for you yet. When can I put you down?"

"Actually, I'm not sure." Clark retorted after a pause. "Can I get back to you?"

"Sure. Not a problem." Lana agreed.

"Well, I mean I figure I could help out. You know, sign people up, pass out cookies." Clark continued.

"That'd be great. Thanks." Lana smiled a broad smile and walked away.

"Bye." Chloe said before looking at Clark. "Okay, nice recovery, but am I to assume your offer to help isn't completely without an ulterior motive?"

"I'm just being a good friend." Clark said.

"Sure, Clark. Sure." Abby glanced at Chloe who didn't seem to believe him either.

* * *

"Hey, mom! How are things in Gotham?" Abby asked her mother on the phone, later that day.

"Wonderful, sweetie. I would love to take you here, one day." Her mother said. "Myrtle told me about the blood drive. You're not donating, are you?"

"No. I said something about me being anemic." Abby explained as she poured some blueberry juice for herself.

"Good. We were a bit worried about that." Her mother said relieved.

"Have you met Bruce Wayne, yet?"

"Yes. And he seems to be a young, fine man but a bit arrogant. Nothing to do with his parents."

"Well, I guess sometimes the apple do fall far from the tree." Abby retorted.

"It's quite late here in Gotham, honey. I gotta go but one more thing." Her mother took a serious tone that Abby knew too well. "Myrtle told us about you getting involved in everything weird that goes on in Smallville. I know you want to help and I can't stop you from doing so. But if you ever use your powers, please be careful that no one's around."

"I didn't use my powers so far but I'll be careful. Promise." Abby assured her mother. "I love you, Mom."

"Love you too. Goodnight, love."

"Night."

* * *

Abigail woke up early this morning. She was to go to school with Pete. They were both chatting up cheerfully. A boy from her French class stopped in front of her.

"Abigail, right?" He asked her smiling.

"Yes. And you are Luke, right?"

"We're in French Class together." He answered.

"I know." Abby smiled. "How can I help you?"

"Well, um…I've wanted to ask you this for a long time." He scratched the back of his head. "I—um—would you like to drink coffee sometimes?"

Abby was caught by surprise and didn't answer at first. Pete scoffed behind her before nudging her. Causing her to snap out of her mini trance. "I would love to."

"Cool." Luke looked relieved by her answer. "Today, after school, would that be okay?"

"Yes." Abby smiled broadly. "That would be great."

"See you later, then."

"Yeah. See you."

"I didn't see that one coming." Pete chuckled.

"Some guys find me attractive, Pete." Abby retorted.

"Oh, I don't doubt that." Pete replied. "It's just that you never seem to be interested in going out with someone."

"Cause I never thought that anyone would ever ask me out." Abby said back.

"What?" Pete exclaimed. "You mean you never dated anyone?"

"No." Abby said lowly. "I was the freak, remember? Who would want to date me?"

"Luke." Pete shrugged and Abby smiled at him.

Abby then laced her arm with his. "Alright, explain to me exactly how you're going to get girls to like you."

"Simple, it's all about being selfless…" Pete started as they walked to their next classes.

* * *

"…Lex said he felt something rushed past him." Clark was saying as Abby stepped in the Torch.

"I see you took the wall of weirdness out." Abby stated. "What happened?"

"Well, apparently there's a poltergeist in the Luthor's mansion." Chloe told her.

"What? Another ghost hunting?" Abby asked.

"Well, the police said it's vandals. They don't know many ghosts who write in spray paint and own a black light." Clark retorted.

"I do." Clark and Chloe looked at Abby smiling. "What? I found it while cleaning the barn. Don't judge me."

Chloe rolled her eyes before they landed on Clark. "So how's the blood drive?"

"Actually, Lana and I are getting together tonight."

"At her place?" Chloe asked him.

"Yeah."

"Young love." Abby sighed before snorting.

"Just remember, Clark, once you cross that line, you can't hide behind the cloak of friendship anymore." Chloe told him.

Abby cleared her throat in an attempt of easing the tension in the room. "Speaking of young love. Luke, a guy in my French class, and I are going to grab some coffee after school."

"Luke Wesson?" Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Really?!"

"Yeah. Nothing's wrong with Luke, right?" Abby asked Chloe nervously.

"No. He's fine." Clark reassured her. "He can be a bit of a nerd sometimes."

"Says the guy who has a telescope in his loft." Abby countered. "It's a bit nerdy if you ask me." Abby crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're one to judge, you have a black light." Clark said back.

"There's nothing wrong with having a black light."

"Alright, guys! I think that's enough." Chloe put her arms over Abby's shoulders before either Clark or Abby could say more. "Listen, Luke is a nice guy and very handsome." Clark just rolled his eyes and shook his head at Abby. "I'm sure you're gonna have a good time with him."

* * *

Abby felt a bit nervous about her meeting with Luke. What if she says something wrong? What if she spilled coffee on him? That was most likely to happen. She could be a bit clumsy at times.

"Hey, Luke!" Abby smiled at him.

"Glad you could make it." Luke smiled back at her. "There's a table over there." He pointed to a table in a corner. "You go sit and I'll grab our drinks."

"Alright." Abby nodded.

"What would you like to have?"

"A cappuccino, thanks."

"Cappuccino coming right away."

Abby walked to the table and bumped into someone on her way there. "Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Oh, no, it's okay." It was Amy, a girl from school. "No harm done."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Don't worry." Amy smiled at her.

"Okay, then."

"Bye." Amy waved at her.

"Yeah, bye."

"What was all that about?" Luke asked coming from behind her.

"It was me being clumsy." She chuckled. "Where are our drinks?"

"They're coming." Luke told her. "Come on, let's take a seat." Abby nodded at him and was about to follow him when her eyes caught the sight of something shining on the floor. She crouched down to grab it. It was a watch but not like the usual one. The face of the watch was made with a Napoleon franc. "Abby?"

"Yeah. Coming." Abby put away the watch in her bag and went to sit with Luke.

* * *

"So, tell me everything there's to know about Abigail Jackson." Luke asked her once their coffees were served.

"There's not much to know about me." Abby shrugged. "I'm a huge bookworm."

"What's your favorite book?" Luke asked her.

" _The Three Musketeers_ by Alexandre Dumas." Abby answered without hesitation.

"A swashbuckler lover, uh?" Luke smiled. "Let me guess, you read it because D'Artagnan and Constance love story."

"Have you ever read this novel, ever?" Abby chuckled.

"Seen the movies."

"Well, the movies have absolutely nothing to do with the book." Abigail started to explain. "Sure, there's this love story and many others but the _Three Musketeers_ is more about swords fight, evil plans, betrayal and passion. But most of all about bravery, loyalty and being true to who they are."

"You sound pretty passionate about this." Luke laughed lightly.

"I just love it. I—when I was younger I often wished I was born a musketeer." Abby told him. "This way I could have helped people and belong to the garrison. Fight with them. It's stupid, I know."

"No, it's not. Not at all." Luke reassured. "It's cute."

Abby smiled awkwardly. "Alright, what's your favorite thing in the world?"

"Video games." Luke retorted. "Right now, I'm playing a new game online. It's called _Dark Age of Camelot._ It's about three realms at war."

"At war for what?"

"Relics, keeps and towers. And to gain control of Darkness Falls." Luke explained. "I'm the leader of my own Guild. I get to decide of the mission, and of who get what. We can also make alliances with other guilds."

"You, too, sound pretty passionate about this."

"I'm a bit of a geek, I know. Everyone said it at least once at school."

"I've been called worse." Abby smiled. "Plus, we can be geeks together."

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

Abby was on cloud nine when she got back to school the day after. She couldn't wipe off the stupid grin she had on her face. Sure, it was a simple coffee but…

"…it looks like we had a lot in common." Abigail said to Chloe. "We are passionate about the things we love." She continued and Chloe chuckled. "Clark was right, he's a nerd but I'm a nerd too. We have so much in common."

"You said that twice already." Chloe smiled. "So, when are you going to see each other again?"

"I don't know yet but he said he called me." Abigail almost squealed. "And he promised me a date this time."

"I'm glad things are working out for you." Chloe said. "Abby, I need you to read one of my articles."

"Okay. Why?"

"Because I've read one of your English paper and there's practically no mistakes on it." Chloe explained.

"Actually, you are asking me to proof read your articles?"

"Yeah. Would you please?"

"How a girl's supposed to say no when you're giving her the puppy eyes." Abby rolled her eyes at Chloe.

"Thank you. I promise you won't regret it." Chloe said before leaving her.

"I hope not." Abby scoffed watching her leave.

She turned to her locker but never made it to there as she caught a glimpse of Clark crouching down and watching Whitney. She tiptoed up to him and crouched down next to him.

"I thought you were interested in Lana. Not in her boyfriend." She whispered in his ear.

"Abby!" Clark hissed startled. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Nope." She shook her head grinning madly. "So, why were you staring at him, Sasquatch?"

"Do you know something called 'Amlodipine Besylate'?" Clark asked her instead.

"It's not because my dad owns a medical supplies industry that I know things about medicine." Abby retorted. Clark gave her a blank look. "It's a heart medication. Why?" Abigail finally said.

"Just out of curiosity. Thanks." Clark answered. "See you around."

"Yeah, see you." Abby said confused before adding. "That wasn't weird at all."

* * *

Her day was quite agreeable and before she knew it, school was already over. She was on the parking lot when she once again bumped into Amy.

"Amy, we should really stop doing this." Abby chuckled.

"Maybe, you should start watching where you go." Amy answered.

"Maybe." Abby smiled. "Oh, you lost something at the café." Abby started to look into her bag. "I think this is yours." She gave Amy the watch.

"I thought I lost it forever." Amy took the watch and kissed it affectionately.

"It's a really special watch." Abby said.

"Very special." Amy repeated putting it on her wrist. "Thank you, Abby."

"You're welcome."

"Abby?"

"Yeah."

"You know Lex, right?" Amy asked her.

"Well, I wouldn't say that but yeah. Why?" Abby said.

"Then you know Victoria?"

"I heard she was in town." Abby sighed. "They're back together, aren't they?"

"She's not really interested in him." Amy said with a sneer. "She's using him."

"As he's using her." Abby countered. "That's how they work, Amy. It's not gonna last."

"You don't know that." Amy retorted.

"Of course I do. It's Lex Luthor. And Lex Luthor only loves himself and no one else." Abby told her. "I gotta go. See you around, Amy."

* * *

"Myrtle, I'm home!" She closed the door behind her. There was no answer. "Myrtle? You're there?" She walked to the kitchen but Myrtle wasn't there. She put down her bag and went through the mail.

The door reopened and closed behind her. She turned around and called Myrtle's name again. No answer. She put down the letters frowning. She walked out of the kitchen up to the hallway. There was no one there and yet she felt as if someone was watching her. Myrtle was nowhere to be seen, she was alone and not completely alone.

Her heart was hammering in her chest, the hair on her arms and at the back of her neck stood up. Just like an animal that felt threatened, about to be attacked. She looked around trying to see something that her eyes couldn't.

All of the sudden, she felt hands on her chest that shoved her violently back. She slammed into the wall. She dropped on the ground and looked up immediately but it was useless. She didn't see who was attacking her still. She was lift up from the ground before being thrown away again. She recovered quicker this time and stood up. The invisible hands were now around her neck. She brought her hands to them, she felt the hands and then the arms. Abigail lifted her right leg up and kicked whatever or whoever was in front of her. She hit something and the grip around her neck disappeared. The invisible intruder hit the wall opposite to her. Myrtle came in through the door.

"Miss Abigail?" Myrtle rushed to her side where she was on the floor. "Are you alright?"

"No." Abigail rasped out. Behind Myrtle, the door closed. Abigail got up and ran to the door, she ripped it open. But how do you follow an invisible man?

"Miss Abigail, what's wrong?"

"I've been attacked by a ghost." Abby breathed out.

* * *

Abby entered the Torch quite determined to find out more about this ghost.

"Hi Abby!" Chloe greeted her with a smile.

"Morning." Abby answered shortly. "Did you hear anything about another ghost attack?"

"No. Why?" Chloe frowned at her. "Abby, what happened?"

"I was attacked in my house after school yesterday." Abby said.

"Oh my God!" Chloe exclaimed. "You're okay?"

"Yes but it was ready to choke me to death." Abby told her.

"Hey, guys!" Clark greeted as he came in the Torch. He stopped when he saw the frown upon their face. "What's wrong?"

"Abby was attacked yesterday." Chloe told him.

"By who?" Clark asked her.

"The ghost." Abby retorted.

"I don't think it's a ghost." Clark said. He then showed them the broken pieces of a mirror.

Abby looked down at it and noticed that there was blood on it. "Is that blood?"

"Where did you get that?" Chloe asked Clark.

"At Lex's mansion." Clark started. "I was leaving when I heard something broke upstairs. I went to check it out and when I got there, Victoria was in the bathroom almost drown. Then someone attacked me and broke the mirror."

"You didn't see who it was?" Abby asked him.

"No but they walked on that and cut themselves." Clark shook his head.

"This means that whoever who attacked you and Victoria in the bathroom was invisible." Chloe concluded.

Abby exhaled deeply. "Couldn't it just be a classic case of poltergeist?"

Chloe turned over the shard she had in her hands and looked closer at it. "What's this green stuff?" She touched it, getting some on her fingers. She smelled it. "Smells like roses." Chloe said before noting something down.

Abby looked at her hand and get a better look at the green substance but she saw nothing. "Uh…Chloe? I think you're missing parts of your fingers."

"What happened?" Clark asked coming over to look at her fingers.

"I just touched it." Chloe replied. "Okay, I'm now officially weirded out. What…what is this?"

"I don't know, but if you'd rubbed that all over your body, you'd be…"

"Naked?" Chloe finished for Clark.

"Invisible." Clark corrected her.

"Okay, so what's our next move?" Chloe asked as they walked outside. "Call the police?"

"Yeah, that's a call that'll go down pretty smoothly. 'Excuse me, sheriff, but the invisible man is on the loose and is attacking people.'" Abby faked a phone call and received looks from Clark and Chloe. "They strangled me." Abby reminded defensively.

"She's right anyway." Clark agreed. "We need a viable suspect."

"Well, who's got a problem with Lex's British fling?" Chloe asked.

"I can think of a few people but not one of them are in Smallville." Abby replied.

"Amy Palmer." Clark said.

"Her parents are on the mansion house's staff, right?" Chloe questioned him.

"Amy said she saw Victoria snooping around Lex's bedroom. She said Victoria didn't see her." Clark explained.

"Okay, that works for Victoria. What about me?" Abby asked. "I mean I didn't do anything to Amy or to Lex."

"Well, it's no secret that you don't really like him." Chloe said. "You must have said something and she didn't appreciate it."

"Oh, I might have said that Lex only loves himself." Abby winced. "But what it is to her anyway?"

"Amy is obsessing over Lex." Clark told her.

"Really? She is."

"That explains both attacks. Wait. Didn't Amy give blood?"

"3:45, station B." Clark answered without a beat.

"You have a very good memory. That's impressive." Abigail commented.

"Okay, I'll get the blood type on the broken piece of glass and check it against Amy's." Chloe said.

"Great. Call me later."

"Top of my speed dial." Clark and Chloe smiled at each other before left them.

"Top of my speed dial?" Abigail repeated her eyebrows going up to her hairline.

"Yeah. Who else could it be?" Chloe shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know. Your dad. Pete. Me." Abigail thought for a second. "I hope Clark has returned the favor by putting you on the top of his speed dial."

* * *

Luke came to her locker to talk to her and until then she has forgotten about the promised phone call. And who could blame her? After being attacked, this was the last thing in her mind. Luke apologized for not calling her sooner and she felt guilty for forgetting about it. But even then as Luke was talking to her, she had one thing on her mind: her invisible attacker. She needed to know who it was.

But Luke really wanted to make it up to her. So he invited her to the Beanery, to grab another coffee. They made light talk and Abigail enjoyed the brief moment she had with him. For a short time, she did forget about the invisible man and Amy Palmer. She laughed and smiled and started to notice small things about Luke. How blue his eyes were or the color of his hair. He was blond, and he has freckles on his nose and when he smiled, it lightened up his face. Like he was beaming at her everytime he did smile. And she liked it.

The sun was setting down as she walked up onto her porch. Fumbling with her car keys, she turned to Luke, smiling broadly.

"I had a really good time, Luke." Abby said.

"Yeah. Me too." Luke smiled back. "Uh…maybe next time, we should go on a real date."

"I'd love that." Abby chuckled awkwardly. "But that still counts as a date."

"Of course, it's just—we could go to the movies or have dinner together."

"That would be great." Only now Abby realized the lack of distance between them. She took a deep breath and looked right into his eyes. "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Luke was leaning in. Abby's throat went dry as she thought that he was going to kiss her. But his lips never met hers. She felt his lips on her right cheek and felt relieved in a sense that he wasn't going to kiss her. "Good night, Abby."

"Good night, Luke." She watched him leave.

She made sure that he was at a good distance before rushing inside and squealed and grinned like a stupid girl. But her squealing momento took an end when her phone rang in her bag.

"Hey Chloe!" Abby answered grinning madly.

"Abby, can you meet me at Clark's loft?" Chloe asked her on the phone.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Abby answered. "You found a match?"

"Not really. Just meet me there, okay?"

"See you there." Abby dropped her schoolbag on the floor and called out. "Myrtle, I'm going to the Kent's Farm. It won't take long."

"Is everything alright?" Myrtle asked coming around the corner.

"It's about our little poltergeist." Abby said. "I'll be back."

* * *

Chloe was already stepping in the barn when Abby parked in front of it. Abby took her keys out of the ignition and followed Chloe in. "Good evening, Mrs. Kent." She greeted as she met Clark's mother on her way in.

"Good evening, Abby." Martha Kent smiled at the girl. "Chloe and Clark are inside but I suppose you already knew that, didn't you?"

"I did." Abby retorted.

"I'll see you later." Martha said walking towards her house.

She closed the door behind her and climbed the stairs. "…Amy Palmer was type O." She heard Chloe said as she reached them.

"It wasn't Amy, was it?" Abby said as she sat on the table facing both Clark and Chloe.

"Nope."

"But she had a shrine to Lex in her room." Clark informed confused.

"She may be a little Lex obsessed, but she's not the one that tried to off Victoria or Abby." Chloe retorted. "Check the paper."

"Then who did?" Abby asked as she went next to Clark to get a look at the paper.

"Well, Amy's blood type doesn't match, but look at Jeff's."

"Her brother?" Chloe frowned.

"His blood type is A." Abby read out. "But Jeff is not the violent type. I mean he's quiet. It's almost as if he wasn't there." Abby trailed off as her own words hit her.

"Exactly." Clark agreed. "I'll catch up with you later." He got up and left.

"Did he just ditched us?" Abby asked.

"Yes, he did."

"I feel like he knows something we don't." Abby remarked.

"Clark Kent is a mystery. Even to me." Chloe told her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to theronjohn325, to .2017, to TimeLordsRule, to Aryan229, to Adela (Guest), to WinterRain36, to Nicole Beverley234, to Crezir and to Bek (Guest) for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

" _Did he just ditch us?" Abby asked._

" _Yes, he did."_

" _I feel like he knows something we don't." Abby remarked._

" _Clark Kent is a mystery. Even to me." Chloe told her._

* * *

Abby was laughing quietly at Chloe's predicament. She had some difficulties at reigning her horse.

"Stop making fun of me." Chloe glared at her friend the best she could.

"Sorry." Abby tried to stifle her laugh. "Let me help you."

"I thought learning driving my dad's Volvo was difficult." Chloe said as Abby readjusted Chloe's grip on the reigns. "But at least the car came with windshield wipers."

"Chloe, you're doing fine for your first time." Clark said riding ahead of them by Lana's side.

"How come your horse doesn't hate you?" Chloe asked Abby.

"It's because I'm not afraid of it." Abby snorted. "They can feel fear. If you're anxious, it'll feel anxious too. And I might have a few classes of horse riding back in Metropolis."

"You can horse ride in Metropolis?"

"Yeah. If you live on the outskirt of the city. Away from everything." Abby explained. "I went there on the weekends mostly. It was a good way to relax. Well, it was to me. Patricia never really liked it."

Chloe looked around her as if searching for something. "I think I dropped my camera."

"Chloe, what did you bring that thing for, anyway?" Clark asked her.

"I'm not out here doing this butt bashing thing for fun." Chloe replied as both Abby and she joined Lana's and Clark's side. "These woods are like the Bermuda Triangle of Smallville."

"Really?" Abby said with laughter in her voice.

"I'm serious, you guys, some people walks in here, and when they leave they can't remember a thing. There've been dozens of incidences in the past ten years."

"I'll got get your camera." Lana offered.

"No, I'll go." Abby said turning her horse around going down the path they were coming from.

* * *

Abby was looking all round her, on the ground, trying to catch a glimpse of Chloe's camera. She's never been in those woods and in spite of what Chloe just told her, she liked it. It was relaxing and refreshing.

"There you are." She cooed climbing down her horse. The camera was lying on the ground on the small dirt road. She picked it up and climbed back on her horse.

As she was doing so, chills ran down her spine. She felt anxious, goosebumps all over her arms. She felt observed. But there was no one there, she simply shook her head. Snorting. Thinking that it was just her imagination. There was no one in the woods, just her and her horse. She kicked her horse into motion.

She didn't get very far. Her horse veered off to the wrong way, as if spooked by something that Abigail didn't see. Going off the dirt road, her horse suddenly stopped and stood on its hind legs and threw Abby off. She hit the ground harshly and was knocked out.

* * *

She came to as she felt someone shaking her awake. She opened her eyes and saw a man looking back at her. Her first move was to punch the man but he was holding her shoulders, she only was able to hit him under his left arm.

"Get away from her." She looked to the side and saw Clark standing there. The man has already let go of her. He held his ribs as he fled the scene. Clark rushed to her side. He helped her up. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine." Abby groaned slightly. Clark pick up Chloe's camera from the ground. Both of them looking for the man with their eyes. "Who was that guy?"

"Kyle Tippet." Clark replied. "He lives in the woods. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Abby assured him. "It's just—I don't really know what happened."

* * *

"Who is it?" Abby asked stepping in the kitchen and seeing Myrtle on the phone.

"Mrs. Kent." Myrtle whispered to her. "Miss Abigail is very well, Mrs. Kent." Myrtle said to Martha. "Nothing to worry about. She's stronger than she looks."

"Much stronger." Abby muttered. Someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it." Abby said leaving Myrtle to talk to Mrs. Kent. She opened the door to find Luke on the other side. "Hey, Luke."

"Hey. I heard what happened in the woods this afternoon." Luke started as she let him in. "I thought I'll come and check up on you."

"Why? That's very nice of you." Abby smiled at him. "But I'm okay. You really didn't have to come."

"Well, I figured I should since I want to win you over."

"You want to win me over, uh?" Abby chuckled. "That's very romantic."

"How about I take you out to the beanery and we'll grab a coffee." Luke suggested.

"I would love to but…"

"Good evening, Mister Luke." Myrtle greeted.

"Good evening, Ma'am."

"Miss Abigail would be glad to go with you." Myrtle continued smiling at Luke. "She can use the distraction."

"I won't be long, Myrtle." Abby smiled at her.

* * *

The coffee shop was quite busy this evening. They stepped in together. They went to order their drinks and met Lana and Whitney there.

"Hey, Abby! How are you feeling?" Lana asked with genuine concern.

"Very well." Abby smiled at her. "Thanks for asking."

"Glad to hear it." Lana smiled. "Whitney and I were just about to get coffee. Do you want to join us?"

"I—" Abby started but Luke cut her off. "Why not?"

"We'll get the table." Lana smiled at him. Abby was just pleading him with her eyes.

It's not that she didn't like Lana. It's just that she didn't want to stay alone with Lana. She didn't know what to say to the girl. Do they even have anything in common? To Abby, Lana was the popular girl that dates the quarterback and seems to be everyone's crush at school. Also, it seemed that Lana couldn't make a choice. She's with Whitney and at the same time she seemed to have feelings for Clark. Abigail didn't know what to really think of Lana.

"We haven't really talked, have we?" Lana stated as they sat together.

"No. We haven't." Abby confirmed. "I guess we've never been alone together."

"No." Lana chuckled. "So, are you and Luke officially dating?"

"We've been on a few dates but nothing official, yet." Abby answered.

Clark entered the coffee shop and sat between Lana and Abby. "How you feeling?" Clark asked Abby.

"Great." Abby smiled. "Just a bump on the head."

"Hey, Clark!" Luke greeted him putting down a mug in front of Abby. Whitney sat on the other side of Lana. "Did you talk to the police?"

"There's no need to talk to the police." Abby said.

"He attacked you, Abby." Lana reminded her needlessly.

"And I punched him."

"Actually, I spoke to Kyle." Clark intervened. "He said that he was just trying to make sure Abby was okay."

"Do you believe him?" Lana questioned Clark.

"Yeah, I think I do." Clark replied.

"If I were there, I would have done something." Whitney said drinking from his cup.

"But you weren't there. And there wasn't anything to be done." Abby retorted irritated by Whitney's remark and stare down with Clark.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Well, the horse got spooked and I was thrown off. That's all I remember." Abby told Clark.

"What spooked it?"

"I didn't see anything." Abby shrugged.

Clark looked briefly at Lana. "I gotta get home." Clark said. "I'm glad you're okay, Abby." And he left.

* * *

After several painful minutes during which Abby had to sit through an entire conversation with Lana and Whitney, the coffee time was over. Abby has finally made up her mind about Whitney and Lana, they were the popular couple of school. But Lana didn't seem happy with him, it was as if there was now a gap between them. Lana was probably trying to give this thing a last chance. And Whitney still loved her. It's official though, Lana and Whitney were fine people. Lana was very compassionate and kind but Abby couldn't help but dislike her.

* * *

"You don't seem to like them very much." Luke chuckled.

"Sorry. They're nice and all but…" Abby stopped looking for her words. "er…they just rub me the wrong way."

"You'll warm up to them, soon." Luke patted her hand.

"One can always hope." Abby mumbled. "Could you take me back home?"

"Sure." Luke nodded.

* * *

Abby drank her coffee, eating pancakes while reading the paper. One article caught her eyes, there was a photograph of Kyle Tippet. The article was about how Kyle has been arrested after he attacked a high school student, last night. Abby frowned wondering if Clark was the one who got attacked and did Kyle really attack anyone.

* * *

"Hey, everyone!" Abby said stepping in the Torch this morning. "Did you see the paper?"

"Yeah, we did. Actually, Clark was there last night." Pete told her.

"Kyle Tippet attacked you?" Abby questioned him concerned.

"No, he attacked Whitney." Clark answered.

"Whitney?" Abby exclaimed. "What the hell was he doing there in the first place?"

"He said that he wanted to talk to Kyle because he attacked you in the woods. That he didn't want the same thing happened to Lana." Clark explained. "And the minute after Kyle was swinging a bat at him."

"He did that." Abby nodded tightly. "Like, I needed anyone to fight my battles." Abby mumbled. "Why can't people just mind their own business."

"Anyway," Chloe drawled. "Tippet hasn't broken hermit status in years and all of the sudden he's Smallville's most wanted."

"Something must have made him snap." Pete said.

"Like Whitney?" Abby scoffed.

"More like Bob Rickman." Clark said.

"Yeah, but what does our rural Rodin have against Rickman, other than the obvious 'poisoning the environment' angle?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know. Could you do some digging, find a connection?" Clark asked Chloe.

"Yeah, absolutely. Sounds like an interesting story tree hugging hermit versus pesticide tycoon."

"What do you think they have in common?" Pete asked Chloe.

"Definitely not their personal grooming habits." Chloe joked and they all chuckled.

"Lana!" Clark exclaimed as the latter entered the Torch quite angrily. "Hey, what's wrong?" Clark asked concerned getting up.

"Can you give us a minute?" Lana asked Pete, Abby and Chloe.

Abby had a sudden urge to answer no but she bit her tongue and followed her two other friends out of the Torch. Another reason for her not to like Lana Lang.

"Did Lana Lang just kicked you two out of your office?" Abby asked.

"She did." Chloe replied tightly. "What was all that about?"

"No idea but she needs to drop the attitude." Abby spat.

"Do I feel some tension here?" Pete asked Abby.

"There's no tension. It's just Lana is rubbing me off the wrong way. That's all."

* * *

Abby went to the Beanery to grab a cup of coffee and got some reading done. She was sitting here on her own for some time when Lex Luthor sat down across her.

"Abby, fancy meeting you here." Lex greeted her.

"And I thought my day couldn't get any better." Abby replied looking up at him.

"Still don't like me, uh?" Lex chuckled.

"What makes you think that?" Abby smirked. "My obvious hostility or my not-so-friendly tone?"

"A combination of both."

"Clark!" Abby called him. Clark walked over giving her a weird look.

"You and Lex talking to each other?" Clark sat down next to her.

"No, it's more like Lex bothering me." Abby retorted. "So, what's up, Big Guy?"

"Actually, I was looking for Lex." Clark turned to Lex.

"What can I help you with?" Lex asked.

Clark put a file on the table. "My father just sold the farm to Bob Rickman." Clark explained. "It would really help if you could find a way for us to get our farm back."

"I'm not promising anything. But I'll try." Lex said. "It's gonna take some time."

"I'll go get us some coffee." Clark offered.

"I'll come with you." Abby followed Clark to the counter.

* * *

"You know I never thought that your dad would sell the farm."

"It was never in his plans." Clark retorted. "My father doesn't even remember signing the contract."

"How can you not remember selling your house?" Abby asked.

"Tell me about it." Clark sighed. Clark ordered their drinks.

"Whatever Rickman did to your dad; do you think he did the same to Kyle?" Abby asked to Clark.

"I don't know but it might be possible." Clark shrugged.

"Thanks." Abby smiled at the barista. She took her mug while Clark took his and Lex's. On their way back to the table, they saw Whitney and Lana standing next to each other. Lana and Whitney glared at Clark while Abby glared at Whitney and Lana.

"Ouch." Lex said while both Clark and Abby sat down. "What's that all about?"

"I just won't cave on my opinion of Kyle Tippet. It's put me on the outs with Lana." Clark retorted.

"So, that's what she wanted to talk to you about." Abby snorted.

"Yeah."

"So, you're Atticus." Lex commented. Clark frowned. "Atticus Finch? 'To Kill a Mockingbird?'"

"Never read it." Clark told him.

"Well, you should. It's a really good book." Abby commented.

"You two have a lot in common." Lex continued. "Small town heroes. Believe in the truth. Not willing to back down."

"How's it end?" Clark asked him.

"It's not about the ending. It's about the journey."

Clark glanced briefly towards Lana and Whitney. "What kills me is that I know that I'm right. I just wish I could get them to see it."

"That, my friend, is the key to leadership—not only knowing you're right, but convincing everyone else. If you can do that, the world's your oyster."

"Right now, I'd settle for getting our farm back."

"Good news is the deal's worth three times market value." Lex informed Clark. "Bad news is, it's ironclad."

"And there's nothing you can do?" Abby asked him.

"It'll take a dozen extra lawyers. Fortunately, I've got an army of them."

"For once, I think my parents will be glad for your help." Clark smiled at him.

"I'd love to know what Rickman said to convince your father. I know the farm's in debt." Abby glanced between Clark and Lex. Surprised at hearing this information. "But he's going to pave it other and turn it into a wasteland. Hardly better than the offers I've made."

"I just know my father will never sell the farm."

"Except that he did. Rickman's known for getting past people's defenses, but that's just good business…unless you think there's more to it than that." Clark seemed to considered Lex's words before getting up and grabbed his coat. "Where you're going?"

"Jail." Clark replied and left.

Abby followed his example. "Are you going to jail too?"

"No. Home." Abby retorted.

Lex got up and stood before Abby. "I'm glad you liked the book."

"I was on bed rest and had nothing else to do but read." Abby answered. "But all I really wanted to do with your birthday gift was to burn it down."

"Abigail that was a long time ago. Surely, you've forgiven me." Lex tried.

"You were my friend, Lex. Or I thought you were." Abby snapped. "I will never forgive you. I will never forget. I just hope you won't do to Clark what you did to me."

* * *

"You know what I don't like about this stop at the Beanery?" Abby started walking side by side with Clark and Chloe.

"No but you are going to tell us." Chloe scoffed.

"It's the fact that we are meeting with Lex Luthor." Abby retorted. "That's twice in less than two days."

"Why do you hate him so much?" Chloe questioned her.

"Reasons." Abby shrugged.

"You didn't have to come, you know." Clark told her.

"And what? Let you two have all the fun? No, thanks." Abby cocked up her right eyebrow. Clark and Chloe laughed at her words.

The three of them stepped inside, Abby immediately spotted Lex sitting at one table. She followed Chloe closely, walking past Bob Rickman without paying attention to him. Abby dropped her bag and jacket on a chair before getting coffee for Clark and Chloe.

* * *

"So, I spent the morning delving into the exotic world of agricultural equipment, and it seems that Kyle and Rickman were partners in the mid-80s." Chloe started.

"They sold farm equipment?" Lex asked.

"Yeah, they were Salesmen of the Year, three years running—'89, '90,'91. Then the year after that Rickman started his own company and Kyle went 'Walden'." Chloe answered.

"Wonder what happened." Clark frowned.

"They must have disagreed on something and just drifted apart." Abby shrugged.

"I found this story in the Smallville Ledger." Chloe placed an old article on the table.

"Salesmen trapped in car after meteor shower." Clark read out.

"I'm guessing whatever's going on started that sunny October day twelve years ago."

"Let's go ask him." Lex suggested.

"Wait, you know where he is?" Chloe asked him.

"Why am I not surprised?" Abby exhaled deeply.

* * *

Lex took them to his mansion where the fugitive was supposed to be, only to find out that he wasn't there anymore. The nurse that was supposed to take care of him, didn't even seem to remember. But Clark seemed to know where Kyle could be. Back in the woods.

Kyle Tippet was living in a trailer, surrounded by his original sculptures. To Abby, it looked more like Kyle Tippet was living in a junkyard. However, when they arrived Kyle seemed to be leaving. He was carrying a duffel bag and didn't look very happy to their little group of three walking towards him.

"I appreciate the help, Clark, but I'm done here."

"We know that Rickman used to be your partner." Clark told him.

"That was a million years ago." Kyle retorted.

"What happened to you guys in that meteor shower?" Chloe asked. Kyle stopped walking. "Trust me, you're not the only ones that were affected by it."

"What's going on with you and Rickman? How did he get my dad to sell our farm?" Clark questioned him next.

Kyle turned around to face them. "You know; until that day we were the worst salesmen to ever carry a catalog." He started. "And all that changed after they pulled us out of that car. With a single handshake we could get people to do whatever we wanted them to do. Buy a tractor. Stand on one leg."

"You say you have the power of persuasion?" Clark asked.

"How long does it last?" Chloe asked.

"Till the person does what I tell them to do. Could be two minutes. Two hours. Then they come out of it without a memory." Kyle shrugged.

"What happened if they don't do what they're programmed to?" Abby asked him frowning.

"They keep trying, unless they're forcibly snapped out of it like your friend, Whitney." Kyle replied to her.

"Whitney's not my friend." Abby grumbled.

"Well, it sounds good in theory, but, uh, how 'bout you prove it?" Chloe walked closer to Kyle.

"Chloe…" Clark started.

"What? The guy lives in a crappy trailer out in the woods. You'd think if he has this power he'd use it to sell some of these sculptures." Chloe argued.

"It could be dangerous." Abby laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It is." Kyle nodded in agreement with Abby's statement.

"I'm used to living on the edge." Chloe replied looking between Kyle and Abby.

Kyle glanced briefly at Clark before holding out his hand. Hesitantly Chloe took his hand, Kyle covered her hand with his left one. "You have feelings for Clark, don't you, Chloe?" Kyle started. Abby looked between them frowning, trying to find out how it worked. As for Clark, he just had a look of disbelief on his face. "You see him, and you want him. All this time, you've been hiding it. Now you can show him."

All the while, Kyle was talking to her. Chloe seemed to be hypnotized, her eyes were empty, drinking Kyle's every word. As soon as he released her hand, Chloe obeyed to Kyle's suggestion. She turned to Clark, slowly and seductively slid her hands up his shirt. She grabbed his collar and pulled him to her and kissed him. Abby's mouth just dropped open, her eyes widened with shock. Clark was as shocked as Abby was. He kept his hands away from Chloe, his eyes wide open, trying, even though Chloe's lips were sealed to his, to put some distance between them.

The kiss ended and Chloe seemed to come out whatever state she was put in. And as if nothing happened. "Okay, come on! I'm ready." Chloe said and seeing no one was saying anything. She turned to her friends, Clark looked embarrassed. Abby's mouth was still open but this time she was looking for her words. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? And why is my mouth minty?"

"Let's just say he proved his point." Clark answered.

A look of realization flashed across her face. "Oh…God, did I just?"

"Yeah." Abby retorted.

"Don't worry. It was fine." Clark reassured her but Abby didn't think that was the right thing to say. Especially now that Chloe was blushing in embarrassment.

"Well, now that the party's tricks over…I gotta hit the road." Kyle grabbed his duffel bag from the ground and started to walk away from them.

"Wait, you have these gifts but you hid in the woods, why?" Clark asked him.

"Because I was scared that I wouldn't be able to control it and that I'd wind up like Bob."

"What happened between you and Rickman? Why does he want to kill you?" Clark asked him.

"He knows that I know his secret, and…I threatened to expose him if he ever built a plant here."

Abby walked around him and stopped in front of him. "Why now? Why expose him now when you've known his secret for all these years?"

"Because I wanted to be left alone!" He snapped. "As long as it wasn't here, it wasn't my problem."

"My dad lost our farm because you didn't tell anyone." Clark told him.

"Do you know what it's like to have to hide because of who you are?" Kyle said.

Abby considered his words. She knew what it was like to be a freak and to hide everyday, in fear than anyone would find out who you really are. "Yes, I do." She replied and looked up at Clark, surprised to hear the same words coming out of his mouth.

Clark was looking back at her and then he continued looking back at Kyle. "But when you have a gift you can't just hide in a hole and hope it goes away."

"Alright, I'll help you." Kyle finally agreed after a pause.

Clark decided that it was better to drop Chloe and Abby off at their houses. But after Chloe was dropped off, Abby refused to leave him and Kyle alone. She wanted to know what was going to happen and nothing Clark had said, had made her change her mind.

* * *

Clark stopped at a gas station after he picked up Kyle. He decided to call Lex from a phone booth. Kyle and Abby was walking up and down near Clark's truck.

"I never said thank you." Abby started. "You know for checking up on me, back in the woods."

"It was the right thing to do." Kyle shook his head. "And you did punch me."

"Sorry about that." Abby said sheepishly. "It's one of my many stupid reflexes."

"They look pretty good to me." Kyle smiled at her.

"Okay. Lex's gonna be here in a few minutes." Clark told them.

And they waited in the safety of the truck. Abby sitting between Clark and Kyle. The sun slowly setting down.

* * *

It was dark outside when Lex arrived at the gas station. The three of them got out of Clark's truck and walked up to Lex. "I called some friends at the Planet and the Inquisitor. Would you be willing to talk to them?"

"I'll do what I have to, to stop him." Kyle assured to Lex.

"Get in. I have to fill up if we're going to Metropolis." Lex told them.

"Thanks, Lex." Clark said as Kyle and Abby has already started towards the car.

Kyle opened the door for Abby, and she got in. Kyle climbed into the car after her. She buckled up her seat belt. She noticed then that the car doors were locking up. "Lex?" Clark called. Abby looked outside and what she saw didn't sit well with her. Lex was pouring the gas all over the car.

"Clark, we need to get out of here." Abby said urgently.

"What's going on?" Clark asked her.

Lex took his lighter, set it on and threw it on the ground. The gas caught fire and made its way up to the car. "Rickman's got to him." Kyle said.

"No kidding." Abby tried to open her door but it was useless. She unbuckled her seatbelt, leaned back slightly and kicked the door open. And with her strength, the door flew away. She looked back long enough to see that Clark was taking Kyle out of the car. She got out of the car quickly and ran away from it. When the car blew up, Abby was projected by the blast of the explosion.

She landed on the ground with a huffed. She covered her head with her arms. She looked up briefly and seeing Lex's back facing her, she got up quickly. She gasped when she felt a searing pain in her side. But she ignored it for now, her goal was to get away from Lex.

* * *

Holding her side and in pain, Abby was looking for a way to get into the building. And just as she turned around the corner, she heard the engines of a car. She kept on walking. Her search didn't last long as she breathed in relief seeing a way in. On the side, there was an office. Abby got in and hid behind the small desk. She looked down her left side and saw a large piece of metal through her side. Abby breathed through gritted teeth. She grabbed the piece of metal and started to pull it out of her side.

She groaned as quietly as she could. She dropped the piece of metal on the floor and breathed in relief as her wound healed immediately. Without leaving a scar.

"I always knew you were keeping secrets from me, Clark… but I never thought they were this good." She heard Lex said. Abby quietly crawled towards the door. Lex pushed a shelf on which there was tools, down. Abby saw him grabbed Kyle and pulled him up. "Clark? You know that guy you're trying to protect. I'm gonna shoot him now."

Abby, zipped up her jacket and get out of her hiding at the same time as Clark. "Lex!"

"There you are." Lex said releasing Kyle.

"Don't do this. I'm your friend."

"Lex? Just dropped the gun." Abby said behind his back.

"And here's little Abby." Lex looked at her. "She knows all about being friend with me. Why don't you tell him?" Abby just glared at him. "Friendship's a fairy tale, Clark. Respect and fear are the best you can hope for."

"Rickman's doing this to you." Clark continued.

"What if he did?"

"You hate Rickman!"

"You can learn a lot from someone you hate." And Lex shot Clark.

"Lex, no!" Abby yelled. She ran towards him as he was shooting at Clark and tackled him down. Abby struggled with him for a few seconds, she then blocked his arm with her knees. "Really sorry about this." And punched him hard in the face. She took the gun and threw it away. Clark's hand shot up in front of her and he pulled her up.

"You're okay?" He asked her.

"I should be asking the question. I saw him shot you." Abby looked at him but before Clark could answer anything to that. They heard a gunshot coming from outside. "Kyle."

They both ran outside only to find Bob Rickman on the ground and Kyle standing over him. "I always was the better salesman."

"Are you okay?" Clark asked him.

Kyle nodded before saying. "I saw you get shot, Clark." Abby looked at her friend as he stammered. She frowned as she looked at him. She, too, wanted an explanation. Clark was under fire and he didn't get hurt. Either Lex has a bad aim or Clark was bulletproof. But that was impossible. Or at least she thought. "Don't worry. Just don't hide in the woods like I did. You got a gift. Use it to do great things. I think I'll do the same with mine."

Abby took a breath before suggesting. "You should probably go, before the police gets involved."

"You both be careful." Kyle smiled at her.

"If you promise to do the same."

Kyle walked away from them and Clark hesitantly looked down at Abby. "What gift was he referring too?"

"I don't know." Clark shrugged, smiling a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Abby didn't know why but she didn't believe his words. And yet, she chose to believe him. After all, she had secrets of her own. She didn't have the rights to doubt his words. Abby just decided to ignore Kyle's words.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **Thnaks for reading this story. Thanks to xenocanaan, Nicole Beverley234, Adela, theronjohn325, .2017, Guest, Bek (Guest), HPuni101, highlander348, SOAROCKS, Verona1700 for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story.**_

 _ **Note:**_ _ **Originally Clark and Abby were supposed to find about each other in the previous chapter. But I thought it would be funnier to have them work together and still being clueless about each other. Also, they've spent years hiding themselves, and knowing that Clark never revealed his powers to the meteor freaks, I think they won't spill the beans just yet.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

 _Kyle walked away from them and Clark hesitantly looked down at Abby. "What gift was he referring too?"_

" _I don't know." Clark shrugged, smiling a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes._

 _Abby didn't know why but she didn't believe his words. And yet, she chose to believe him. After all, she had secrets of her own. She didn't have the rights to doubt his words. The police sirens were blaring loudly coming in their direction. And Abby pushed aside this thought._

* * *

The day after the 'suicide' of Bob Rickman, Abigail was sitting down in the kitchen eating her breakfast. Myrtle was looking down at her shirt.

"I think there's no other choice but to burn this down." Myrtle stated.

"It's not like it was my favorite shirt." Abby shrugged.

"It's a miracle that Mister Clark didn't see anything." Myrtle said.

Abby swallowed the food in her mouth and took her time to answer. "Well, we were too busy trying to stop Lex and Rickman. So…" Abby trailed off.

"You really need to stay away from trouble." Myrtle exhaled. "Before this becomes complicated."

"Too late for that. It's already complicated." Abby retorted. Someone knocked on the door and Myrtle disappeared chancing a glance in Abby's direction.

"Miss Abigail, Mister Luke is here to see you." Myrtle announced.

"Luke." Abby smiled at him. "What's up?"

"Well, I got Lana to let us take the horses." Luke started. "And I thought that I could take you to the creek for a picnic."

"Really?" Abby smiled. "How did you get her to borrow you the horses?"

"Well, she's a friend and it's good exercise for them." Luke retorted.

"Okay." Abby put down her fork and readjusted her glasses on her nose. "If Myrtle agrees to it, I don't see why not."

"Of course, you may go." Myrtle chuckled.

* * *

Abby breathed deeply. She felt at peace. It's a been a long time in forever that she felt like that. She was always torn between keeping her secrets, getting through school without getting in trouble. Since she arrived in Smallville, things have changed for her. She has friends. She was now dating Luke.

Luke was handsome, dark blue eyes, dark blond hair. Abby realized just then that she really liked the freckles on his face and the way he smiled. Or how passionate he sounded when he talked about his online game.

The horses were tied up to the trees. They were seating by the water. Laughing, talking, just having fun.

"Luke, this is a great idea you had." Abby commented.

"Thank you." Luke replied. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it." Abby smiled back. "Tell me, how did you get this idea?"

Luke cleared his throat. "Well, I watched some movies."

Abby laughed. "No way. You took a leaf from a romantic movie. That is so cheesy."

"But it works." Luke smiled.

"Yeah, it does." Abby snorted. "You're such a dork sometimes."

"I know." Luke said back. "But I'm a dork who likes you."

Abby looked up at him. "I like you too."

Her throat went dry as they were leaning in towards each other. Her eyes travelled between his eyes and lips, she slid her tongue on her suddenly dry lips. Luke's right hand rested on the side of her face.

The gap between them disappeared as their lips met for the first time. His lips were pleasurably warm. Abby didn't know what a kiss was supposed to feel like. But if it felt anything like this one, then she has been missing out for a long time.

Too soon for her taste, Luke pulled away. "I've been dying to kiss you for a long time."

"Really?" Abby asked him. "Why didn't you?"

"Because I wanted to wait for the right moment." Luke said. "And you told me that you've never really dated anyone. So, I figured that it was worth the wait."

"I didn't know you were such a considerate person." Abby smiled. "And it's very romantic."

"So, how was your first kiss?" Luke asked brushing her hair from her face.

"It was okay." Abby teased him.

"Just okay?"

"Well, I don't know." Abby looked like she was thinking. "Maybe, if I tried it again. You know just to make up my mind." Luke chuckled at her words but leaned in to kiss her again.

* * *

"Okay, people, you've got fifteen minutes." Mr. Summers started. "A storm's on its way and I want to be on the road before it hits."

"Okay, there's two more rocks to find." Abby said looking through her notebook. "Rose quartz and meteor rock." She smiled at Luke.

"Alright, so, we can split and get more chance to find the rocks." Luke suggested.

"I call dibs on the meteor rock." Abby raised her hand in the air. "And you get the rose quartz."

"Fine for me." Luke nodded.

They went separate ways. Geology wasn't Abby's forte but she loved going on excursion with her class. It was always better that staying in class, sitting through Mr. Summers' lessons. And finding rocks wasn't the most difficult thing she had to do.

She crouched down and picked up a rock that was among other rocks. She looked around her and split it in two, using her strengh. She cursed under her breath when she saw that it was the Rose Quartz. She looked up to try and spot Luke, but she found Clark and Pete instead.

She stood up and walked up to them. "Hey, guys!" She smiled at them just as Lana came and joined them.

"Hey, Clark." She greeted him.

"Hey, Lana." Clark greeted her back.

"When is this geological scavenger hunt over?" Chloe complained joining them.

"Not having much luck?" Pete asked her.

"Someone's doing a little more ranting than digging." Lana commented.

"I'm sorry but I find geology even more pointless than algebra." Chloe continued her complaints. "I mean, I could just order these rocks online and have them delivered vacuum-sealed."

"Oh, come on, Chloe. Geology rocks." Abby told her.

"We said no more puns." Chloe held up her finger in Abby's face.

"I think they're fun." Abby pouted.

"But you have to admit that your puns are pretty _clastic_." Luke said coming up behind her.

"See, he gets me." Abby grinned. "I found the rose quartz."

"And I got the meteor rock." Luke showed her the rock proudly. She opened her bag and Luke dropped the rock in it.

"It's over." Abby started. "After a _rocky_ start and some _digging_ , we're done." Abby fist pump the air making her friends laughed.

* * *

Back on the bus, Chloe and Abby was sitting together. The storm was coming, the sky was grey and the wind was blowing pretty violently.

"Has anyone seen Eric? Apparently, he's got himself lost." Mr. Summers asked.

"I'll find him." Clark said before getting up.

"A real scout boy." Chloe commented.

"That's Clark for you." Abby agreed.

"So, Luke and you are finally a couple, uh?" Chloe bumped her shoulder into Abby's.

"Yeah. We are since that picnic."

"I never took Luke for the romantic type." Chloe mused.

"Well, he is." Abby shrugged. "I hope Clark and Eric won't take long before coming back." She looked out of the window.

"It looks more impressive than it really is." Chloe reassured her.

"If you say so." Abby said unconvinced.

Clark and Eric were a no show after a few minutes. Mr. Summers sent for another search party, this time Abby volunteered and Luke went with her. When they finally were able to find Clark and Eric, they were both at the top of the dam. Both of the boys were lying down. Abby rushed to Clark's side.

"Clark!" Abby called. "You're okay?"

"I'm not sure." Clark replied.

"Luke, how's Eric?" Abby asked him.

"Knocked out." Luke replied.

Abby helped Clark to get up. "Well, knock him back into consciousness. We need to get back to the bus, ASAP." Luke slapped Eric a few times and the boy did come to.

* * *

Dressed in her yellow shirt and red shorts, Abby followed Chloe into the lockers room. "Did Clark seem okay to you?" Chloe asked Abby.

"Not really but maybe this is just one of those days." Abby replied.

"One of those days?" Chloe sat down on a bench.

"Yeah, you know, when someone feels a little bit under the weather." Abby said taking her shirt off, leaving her in her bra in front of Chloe.

"I think it's more than that." Chloe frowned up. "Usually, he doesn't break a sweat when running the bleachers. A bit like you." Abby wrapped herself into her towel before taking off her bra.

"You know we're out there for our sport class, not to observe people." Abby reminded her.

"Observation is the key of being a good reporter." Chloe nodded.

"Whatever." Abby scoffed.

* * *

Chloe was right though. Clark seemed to be out of shape but who could blame him. After everything that went down lately, it was bound to happen. After all, Clark was just like any other teenagers. There's some day with and others without. Too tired because of his chores, he had a hard time to keep his eyes open during classes.

* * *

She was in for a surprise when the paper came in the day after. There was a picture of Eric Summers and the title of article was "Super Boy, Smallville's newest hero."

"You saw the paper?" Abby asked Clark as she arrived at school this morning.

"I did." Clark replied.

"Can you believe this? The guy's turned into a superhero overnight." Abby continued. "Just like that?"

"Hey, guys! You've seen the article?" Chloe asked them.

"Yeah, we were talking about it." Abby told her.

"You should have both seen it. Eric threw the guy like 30 feet." Pete continued.

"Not only did he recover my laptop," Chloe said.

"We all know it's your baby." Abby added.

"But I got my first byline in the Smallville Ledger." Chloe continued proudly.

"That's great, Chloe." Clark said flatly.

"Come on, Clark, how could you be so blasé about this?" Chloe scoffed.

"The guy stopped a purse snatcher. It's not that big a deal." Clark retorted.

"Chloe?" Eric ran up to them. "Hey, thanks for getting that story in the paper."

"Thanks for saving my computer. It's my life." Chloe realized what she just said. "How pathetic did that just sound?"

Abby and Clark glanced at each other and they both rolled their eyes. "So, uh, who came up with Super Boy?" Eric asked Chloe.

"I did." Chloe beamed proudly.

"Really? I like that." Eric smiled back at her.

"Thanks." Eric walked away from the group of four.

"I thought it was kinda lame." Clark said once Chloe turned around to her friend.

"I don't remember asking you." Chloe countered.

"Clark's just jealous." Pete said.

"I hope all this attention doesn't get to his head. He needs to be careful." Clark argued.

"Well, you know what, Clark?" Chloe started walking away from them pulling Abby with her. "The second you start throwing people 30 feet, I'll write nice things about you too."

"And what are you gonna call him?" Abby snorted. "Superman?"

"There's a ring to it." Chloe laughed.

"Chloe, have I ever told you that I'm glad you exist?" Abby threw her arm over Chloe's shoulders.

"You just did." Chloe smiled at Abby.

* * *

The day went on without too much incident but Abby couldn't help but keep an eye on Eric. Everywhere he goes, he was crowded with girls who wanted him to sign something for them. As if he was a rock star. Clark's words came to her mind and she really hoped, just like Clark, that this or his new found powers won't get to his head. She knew too well what being overwhelmed could do to someone with powers. Most of the time, it'll turn you into a monster in other's eyes.

Unfortunately, time will prove her wrong. She was outside with Luke, walking and chatting when they saw a crowd in front of the school. Naturally, just like the rest of the students, Abby and Luke went to see what was going on. It was Eric who was running after Brent. The latter hid under a truck, Eric lifted it up and threw the truck away and kept chasing after Brent. He blocked Brent's way with his super-speed, grabbed him and threw him at a table.

Clark ran up to Eric and Abby did the same. "Eric!" Abby stopped next to the two of them. "You can't do this!"

"Watch me." Eric shoved him away.

"Clark's right." Abby pushed him back. "Someone could get hurt."

"Or killed. You don't want that on your conscious, believe me. You've got to calm down."

"You're not my parents." Eric snapped at them. "Now, shut up! And get out of my way!" Eric grabbed Clark and threw him at the top of a car.

"Get away from us, you freak!" Holly said before Eric could make a move towards Abby.

Eric looked around him and only saw people that were afraid of him. People who looked at him as if he was a monster.

"Eric." Abby tried. She knew too well what it's like to be judged for something you couldn't control. "Eric, we can talk about this." But Eric ignored her and just sped away.

Abigail called Clark's parents to tell them that Clark was at the hospital. Abby was waiting for them, rethinking about what happened at school. All of this bringing back bad memories.

* * *

" _Hey, Annie!" A nine years old Abigail just kept walking in the hallway hoping that Marc Hannigan won't stop her. "Oh, don't run away. We just wanted to talk." He grabbed his bag from behind and pushed her against the locker._

 _Marc Hannigan was eleven years old and for a reason only known to him, he picked on Abigail since the first day she started school. Abby never knew why. Maybe it was probably of her hair or her glasses. Or maybe because she didn't really like crowds of people. She kept to herself most of the time._

" _So, Ginger, what are you up to today?" Marc leaned on over her. His eyes caught sight of the book in her hands. "Reading again in the library. Alone."_

" _I…I…I think so." Abby stammered weakly._

" _Is that only specific to gingers, the inability to speak or this is just you, Annie?" Marc said and his friends started to laugh. "Let's see what you're reading?" He took her book from her while two of his friends pushed her back as she tried to stop him. He took the copy and returned it in his hands and scoffed. "_ _The Three Musketeers_ _. Are there any redheads in there? Is that why you're reading it?"_

" _Give it back, Marc." Abigail was slowly but surely starting to feel angry._

" _Or what? You're gonna tell your parents about me?" Marc was now mocking her. He opened the book and ripped a page from it._

" _Don't!" Abby cried. "Stop!"_

" _Are you gonna cry, Red?" Marc continued to rip the pages one by one._

" _I said stop." Abby repeated but Marc remained deaf to her pleas and just kept ripping her book apart._

 _There's one thing that Abby hated more than someone making fun of her hair and glasses. It was someone destroying something she really loved. She just wanted him to stop doing this. Not knowing and not realizing what she was doing, she pushed away his two friends quite strongly and grabbed him by his collar. She took what remains of her book from his hands before shoving him harshly back. But the shove turned out to be stronger than she thought, as Marc flew away from her and landed in the lockers._

 _Air escaped his lungs, he couldn't breathe anymore. Abby was looking at him her eyes wide, only now noticing what she has done. Everyone around looked at her as if she was a monster. Her sister, Patricia was in the crowd and looked at her with a sneer. "Freak!" Patricia said. Abby looked at everyone around her, all of them afraid and just ran away and hid in the bathroom._

* * *

"Abby, where is he?" Martha Kent asked her as soon as she saw the girl.

"The doctor is examining him right now." Abby said quickly. "He's in there." Abby showed them to the room. Martha got in first.

"Thanks, Abby." Jonathan thanked the girl.

"You're welcome." Abby smiled at him.

* * *

Abigail didn't stay around to see if Clark was okay. She needed to talk to Eric. She rushed to the Summers household. Hoping to find him there. Surely, after what happened he'd look for protection. A child always run to their parents for protection.

She pulled her car in front of Eric's neighbors' house as for the police was already parked in front of his house. Eric walked outside and Abby could see that he was tremendously angry. The police officer asked him to stop, they tried to reason with him but he didn't listen. Abby got closer to his house and she saw Eric more closely. Eric was angry but not only he was also afraid.

"Eric!" Abby called. "Eric, look at me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you." Abby said softly.

"No one can help me." Eric snapped. "There's nothing you can do."

"Eric, please…" Eric sped off to her and threw her away from her car. She bounced off of the police car and landed on the concrete.

Air was knocked out of her lungs, she felt her ribs cracked, there was a gash in her left cheek but they were already healing. She got up with a bit of difficulties. Eric was now clearly flipping out, he used his strength and threw one of the car in his house's roof and the other was turned upside down. And Eric was nowhere to be seen.

Abby walked up to Mr. Summers and his wife. "Where's Eric?"

"You should see a doctor." Mrs. Summers said.

"Where is Eric?" Abby asked again.

"He said he wanted to get rid of it." Mr. Summers finally said. "There's only one place where he could do it."

Abby didn't know what Eric meant. So, she tried to find out when it did start for him. And it clicked, it all started after the storm hit. She doesn't know what happened at the dam but it gave him those powers. Maybe he was another meteor incident.

She jumped in her car and drove to the dam. She parked next to the generator. She climbed on the bridge and saw Eric standing on the railings, his arms spread wide.

"Eric?" Abby started. "Don't do this." Eric looked at her and just dove in the water. "Eric!" Abby gasped.

"Abby!" Clark arrived on the bridge.

"Clark." Abby looked up at him. "Eric just jumped."

"What?"

"He just did." Abby replied. "Come on."

Abby and Clark ran to the ground below the dam. "Eric!" Clark called out as they ran to see if they could catch a glimpse of him in the water.

"You should have let me go the first time, Clark." Eric said appearing behind them. "It would have been better than living like this."

"Eric, why did you jump off that dam?" Clark asked him.

"I was testing myself to see if I had any limits." Eric answered. "Apparently, I don't."

"Eric, you probably feel lost, right now." Abby tried. "But with time you'll adjust to them."

"How do you know, Abby?"

"You just got to give yourself some time." Clark intervened.

"Oh, so, in time, my parents won't be scared of me. The girl of my dreams won't think I'm a freak. The cops won't be after me." Eric has walked onto them.

"I can help." Clark offered.

"I don't want your help, Clark." Eric grabbed Clark and threw him in the fence that surrounded the generator.

"Clark!" Abby gasped.

"If they're gonna treat me like a criminal, then I'll give them something to be scared about." Eric started to walk onto Clark.

"Eric, we just want to help." Abby said blocking his way. "You—you're not a bad person."

"Maybe, I am." Eric made a move to grab her but she blocked him this time. She brought her leg up and kicked him in the stomach.

Eric hit the fence in his turn. He got up angrier than the second before and just like he did in front of his house, he sped to her and slapped her. Abby landed on the ground with a thud.

Eric sped back to Clark. Abby got up with a groan, Eric threw Clark against the generator. Abby tried her best to join them quickly, Eric pulled a thick wire from the generator. It sparked as electricity came from its end. He went to touch Clark with it but Clark grabbed it. "No!" Abby screamed as the current shot through both of them. A green glow enveloped them.

Abby rushed to Clark's side. "Clark?" Abby shook him awake. Clark sat up and grimaced, he looked down at his hand. "You're alright?" She asked him. "I mean you feel normal?"

"I'm okay." Clark assured her as he grabbed a box on the side and put the necklace he was holding in it.

"It's so cold. It's so cold." Eric was repeating, shivering.

Abby looked at Clark and sighed heavily. "Are you sure everything's alright? Because this green glow that hit both of you wasn't normal."

"I feel fine. Don't worry for me."

* * *

Abby, Clark and Mr. Kent watched the ambulance take Eric to the hospital. Mr. Summers went with him. Clark and his father talked a bit behind Abby's back. As for Abby, she was lost in thought. What Eric went through, these last few days, it's exactly the same thing she lived a few years ago while in middle school. Being called freak and wanting so badly to get rid of those powers that made her who she is. She wished to be normal for a long time, wanting more than anything else that her sister or anyone would stop thinking of her as a freak. But that was in Metropolis but here, in Smallville things were different. No one called her freak, she had friends and she wasn't alone.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Verona1700, to Nicole Beverley234, to xenocanaan, to HPuni101, to .2018, to Bek, to shugokage, to BlueBloodsSVUOrder for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"Jodi, hi!" Abby said on the phone as she called her very first friend in Smallville. "So, how is your new high school?"

"Oh, Abby, school is going great." Jodi replied on the other end of the line. "No one knows me here. It's like starting fresh."

"Well, technically it's the case. You are starting fresh." Abby poured herself a glass of orange juice. "Have you made any friends?"

"There's some people in my history class. I spent most of my time with them but I wouldn't call them friends, yet." Jodi replied. "It's not the same."

"I know what you mean." Abby sighed. She had Clark, Chloe and Pete but…she really missed Jodi. The young girl held a special spot in her heart. "How's the treatment going?"

"Well, I still need to take it but I'm doing much better." Jodi explained. "I'm just hungry for normal food."

"That's great." Abby exclaimed. "Tell you what, during break, I'll come and visit you."

"You would do that?" Jodi asked her.

"Yes!" Abby replied. "I can tell you everything that's happened in Smallville. And you can tell me all about your new life in Metropolis."

"Oh, Abby, that would be wonderful. I would love to see you again." Jodi said excitedly. "You have no idea how great it is to be able to talk to you."

"I know how that feels like." Abby smiled. "It's like taking a breath of fresh air."

"Exactly." Jodi retorted. "Abby, I got to go. But we call each other later."

"No problem." Abby replied. "I'll call you this week end."

"Perfect." Jodi agreed. "Bye, Abby."

"Until next time." Abby said before hanging up the phone.

"How is Miss Mellville?" Myrtle asked as she placed a plate in front of Abby.

"Great. She's finally able to go to school. Still on treatment but only feeding on regular human food." Abby answered. "Chorizo, yummy."

"This is good news." Myrtle commented.

"Awesome news!" Abby corrected with a mouthful of pizza. "She's almost back to normal. And I'll be able to visit her soon."

* * *

Abby rushed to the hospital in the morning. There was a robbery at the Luthor's mansion and Chloe was hurt. Injured badly.

"Abby." Clark stood up when Abby stepped in

"Clark." Abby said quickly walking towards the bed. "I came as I could. How is she?"

"I don't know." Clark answered sadly. "Lex is talking with the doctors right now."

Abby took Chloe's hand in hers. Her friend looked in pretty bad shape. A black eye, a broken arm. Those were visible injuries. What if there was more that couldn't be seen. Abby always prided herself in being tough. But that was easy for her, she wasn't like anybody else. Chloe Sullivan, on the other hand, was completely human and Abby knew for a fact that her friend was tougher than she would ever be. Seeing her like hurt her terribly. She couldn't lose Chloe. She didn't want to. Not like that.

"Clark. Abby." Lex said stepping into the room. Abby looked up at him. "Don't worry. I brought in the best doctors from Metropolis."

"Is she gonna be alright?" Clark asked him.

"Doctors aren't sure." Lex answered. "The fall was pretty bad. She broke her left arm and has a concussion. They want to make sure there's no brain swelling."

"I should have gotten to her."

"I don't mean to belabor the obvious, Clark. But this isn't your fault."

"I just don't know what happened." Clark continued. "One minute the room is empty. Then, they appeared out of thin air. Do the police have any leads?"

"They don't think I'm the first that's been hit." Lex informed them. "There's been a dozen of these robberies all over the counties. This gang, somehow, get in and out without busting a single lock. They even try to hit the Smallville Savings alone."

"I didn't hear about that" Clark shook his head.

"Banks don't publicize attempted robberies, Clark. It's bad for their image."

"If nothing was taken, how do they know they were robbed?"

"Apparently, they tripped an alarm inside the vault. Although, no one knows how they got in there in the first place."

"Was anything taken?" Abby finally asked. "Can the police trace it?"

"I didn't report anything stolen, Abby." Lex replied.

"Why not? I saw them walk out with two bags." Clark told him.

"I don't care about that. I just want to find the people who did this to Chloe." Lex said back. "When I do. I promise you they will be dealt with accordingly."

"What does that mean?" Clark frowned.

"It means you should let me worry about it." Lex retorted. "Now, why don't you go home and get some rest." And he left.

Abby did not believe that Lex really wanted to find those people because of what they did to Chloe. She strongly believed that Lex wanted to find them for something else. Something that he did not declare as being stolen. She turned her gaze back on Chloe. No matter what Lex's plans were. Hers were simple. She was going to find out who were those guys. She would stop them and make them pay for what they've done to her friend.

* * *

"All I know is that Lex did not report anything stolen" Abby explained to Myrtle as they both sat down at the kitchen table. "There's nothing in those reports that I don't know already."

"I am sorry, miss Abigail." Myrtle apologized. "But it seems that the police are as lost as we are."

"I bet they are. Especially if the thieves appear out of thin air." Abby sighed closing another file. "They don't even need to pick a lock." Abby put her glasses back on.

"Where are you going?" Myrtle asked her as she stood up.

"Well, it doesn't seem like the police are doing much." She replied putting her jacket on. "So, I was thinking that I should probably lead my own investigation." She shrugged grabbing her bag.

"Miss Abigail, this could be a dangerous ordeal." Myrtle followed her into the hallway.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna ask for help." She smirked getting her phone out. "Clarkie?"

* * *

"Lex said the people that hit the mansion, also tried to rob this bank." Clark explained to Pete as they walked with Abby towards the Smallville Saving and Loans bank.

"Look, I got three words for both of you." Pete said to his friends. "Official Police Investigation."

"The police haven't done a thing." Clark argued as he stopped in front of Pete and Abby. Facing them both.

"A dozen robberies in the past six months. Same MO. No signs of forced entry. Jewels and the cash just vanished. Except for this one place." Abby explained to Pete pointing to the bank.

"Lex said that they triggered an alarm inside the vault." Clark continued. "Question is how did they get inside?"

"I don't know." Pete shook his head. "Now stop channeling Chloe, come on." Clark stared intently at the bank. "Oh, no. Not the Kent thousand yards stare."

"What's the Kent thousand yards stare?" Abby asked Pete observing Clark.

"He does that sometimes." Pete explained. "I don't know what it is. Wallowing or he's seeing something that we don't." Abby hummed non-committedly. "Clark!" Pete called him; bringing him out of his one-side stare down with the Bank. "Come on, man. I know you feel bad. We all do. But we are not cops."

Pete was right. They weren't cops but that wasn't about to stop her from trying to find out the truth.

* * *

"Reading this all night won't bring you any answers." Myrtle walked into Abby's bedroom.

"And not reading it won't give me answers I'm looking for." Abby countered. She closed the file on her lap and put on her bed table. "She could have died, Myrtle. Surely, there's something I can do."

"And there is." Myrtle assured her. "For now, you need to go to sleep. And who knows, a clear mind may bring you the answers you need."

"I hope so. Because so far, I got nothing." Abby exhaled deeply.

"This is also a part of investigative work." Myrtle said wisely. "It takes time to find answers. But eventually it all work out in the end."

"Myrtle, are you really just a nanny?" Abby asked her.

"In this life, I am." Myrtle chuckled. "Now, it's time to go to sleep, Abigail."

* * *

Chloe has woken up in the night. Mr. Sullivan had called all of her closest friends to let them know. Abigail left early this morning with a book under her arm. A book she intended to offer to Chloe.

"Hey, Clarkie!" Abby greeted the tall brunette. "Are these for Chloe?"

"Yes." Clark answered with a smile. "I thought it would cheer her up after she's been through."

"I'm sure she'll like them." Abby smiled back at him. "I'm just happy she's awake."

"Me too. She still needs rest but at least she's safe." Clark agreed.

"That's the spirit, Clarkie."

"Hey." Chloe greeted them as they appeared at her door.

"Your dad called and told us you're awake." Clark greeted her back.

"You're officially my first visitors." Chloe said as Abby stepped into the room towards her friend.

"I always knew you were tough." Abby commented as she hugged Chloe, as tightly as she could without hurting her. "So, how are you feeling?" She asked nonetheless pulling away.

"Like a million bucks…thrown in a washing machine and set on spin." Chloe replied.

"Everyone was real worried about you." Clark told her.

"Yeah, I noticed." Chloe retorted looking at the array of bouquets that were filling her room. "Looks like Nell's flower shop's been strip clean." Clark and Abby looked around us, noticing only now the multitude of flowers: "I especially like the one from Lex. It makes me feel like I won the Kentucky Derby." Clark awkwardly handed his own bouquet. "They're beautiful, Clark. They're my favorite."

"I—I just want to say, I'm sorry." Clark apologized sitting down on Chloe's bed. Abby rolled her eyes at Clark's apologies. There was nothing he could have done to help Chloe.

"For what?"

"Letting you get hurt."

"I am perturbed with you, Clark." Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'm also mad that you didn't put out the Chicago fire of 1871." Clark frowned up but Abby was containing her smile. "Or prevent the fall of the Roman Empire; making you directly responsible for the Dark Ages."

Clark smiled and Abby snorted. "Thanks." Chloe smiled back at him. "Do you, uh, do you remember anything about those guys?"

"There was one thing. The guy that grabbed me, he had a tattoo on his forearm:" Chloe answered trying to remember. "An octagon, maybe. What's going on, Clark?"

"I don't know." Clark replied. "Let me do some digging."

"I'll help you with that." Abby said.

"Clark Kent and Abby Jackson, investigative reporters." Chloe joked. "Has a nice ring to it."

"Not." Abby scrunched up her nose.

Clark rolled his eyes at her. Then he leaned in and laid a kiss on Chloe's forehead. "You get some rest."

"I'll try." Chloe smiled at him: And with that Clark walked out of the room. "Thank you."

"And wait for me." Abby called after him. She then handed a science fiction book to Chloe. "For when you get bored out of your mind."

" _Space Revelation._ " Chloe read out the title. "Thank you, Abby."

"I know it doesn't top Clark's kiss on your forehead." Abby teased. "But, I'm sure you'll love it."

* * *

"So, why are we here?" Abby asked Clark as she followed him through Fordman's. A store owned by Whitney's dad.

"Yesterday, I was here to pick up something my mom." Clark started. "There was guy with a tattoo, just like what Chloe saw."

"Alright. So, what? You hope you'll find him here?" Abby asked him.

"No" Clark replied "Whitney!" He called. "You have a minute?"

"I'm kind of busy." Whitney replied shortly.

"You remember the guy who came in here, yesterday? Looking for these shoes."

"Doesn't ring a bell. A lot of guys come in here." Whitney answered turning away from Clark and Abby.

"Whitney, this is serious." Clark held him back by the shoulder only for Whitney to wince.

"Take it easy." Whitney hissed, rubbing his shoulder. Shoulder on which he was sporting a tattoo.

"Where did you get that?" Abby asked him.

"Mind your own business." Whitney spat at them before walking away.

"Look, did those guys give it to you?" Clark stopped him. "Whitney, they're bad news."

Whitney took off his sunglasses. "You spend all your time trying to steal Lana." Abby rolled her eyes at that. "Now, suddenly, you want to become my own personal boy scout."

"This has nothing to do with Lana." Abby told him. "Those guys may be the one who tried to rob Lex Luthor and sent Chloe to a hospital. They mean trouble. Just stay away from them, Whitney."

"You're not my mother, Jackson." Whitney looked down at her. "Now, get the hell out of here. Both of you."

Clark and Abby both left the store. "You think you can recognize them?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I got an idea." Abby told him. "Come on."

* * *

Abby had pulled out high school yearbooks from a few years ago and some archives from the Torch. She and Clark were currently flipping through the yearbooks together.

"Why are you doing this?" Clark asked Abby after a while.

"Why are you asking the question?" Abby looked up from the yearbook in her hands.

"I mean Pete wasn't really up to do it." Clark continued "But it was never an option to you. Why?"

"Because Chloe is my friend." Abby answered. "And I need to find out who did this to her. Stop them from hurting more people." Abby shrugged. "It's as simple as that." She smiled at Clark and Clark smiled back.

They both went back to their readings when Clark finally identified the people who hit the Luthor Mansion. "I think I found them." Abby got up and went to look over his shoulder.

"Wade Mahaney and Scott Bowman." Abby read out. She went to her bag and pulled out her laptop. "Let's see what I can find about them."

She typed in their name. "Football, baseball, basketball. Those guys were the stars of high school." Clark continued reading. "Why are they doing this? I mean they could have gotten into any college they wanted."

"Not if they lost their scholarships." Abby announced. "The Ledger had a few articles about them. Wade Mahaney blew out his knee and had to undergo several surgeries. Consequences of that is the loss of his scholarships. As for Bowman, let's just say that college boards don't like it when Star Athletes gets into drug."

"So, now they're stealing?" Clark asked standing behind Abby.

"Still, doesn't tell us how they're doing it, though." Abby looked up at him. "I mean not everyone can walk through walls. Why would Whitney hang out with them?"

"I think he's just lost." Clark exhaled.

"Look, I'm gonna try and find more about them." Abby said getting up. "Maybe something more will come up."

"I'll talk to Lana and see what she knows." Clark told her.

"Cool." She nodded. "I'll call you if I find anything"

* * *

"I'm asking you to be careful." Myrtle warned her. "Don't let them see you."

"I won't." Abby put on a dark leather jacket and grabbed the helmet Myrtle was handing to her.

"This is not a game, miss Abigail." Myrtle continued.

"Have a little faith in me, Myrtle."

"If your parents find out. I'm fired." Myrtle hissed at her.

"They won't." She put on the helmet and climbed on the back. "Wish me luck."

* * *

Her plan was quite simple. Follow Whitney. If she was lucky, he would go and join his new friends. If not, she might end up following him to his home. Whitney closed the store and was about to walk home. When a red car stopped in front of him and he changed his plans. She followed them on her motorbike. While doing so, she had to hold back a few times., just in case. She didn't want them to notice her. Also, she needed to learn more about the shortcuts in Smallville. Especially, if she was constantly putting herself in that sort of situation.

Whitney and his new friends reached their destination. Abby climbed off of her bike and took off her helmet. The gang had stopped at a meat locker, why? She couldn't say. She rushed to the old building, hidden in the shadows. A hand shot up in front of her and pulled her towards a dark entry. She panicked and started throwing punches but her arms were blocked. Held by a strong grip. A very strong one.

"Abby?" She recognized that voice.

"Clark? What the hell?" Abby hissed at him. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Clark asked back.

"I asked first." Abby countered.

"Abby, this isn't a game. This could be more dangerous than you think." Clark reasoned with her.

"You think I don't know." Abby pulled away from him. "I want to find out what's really going on. As much as you do." She started to walk away from him. Towards the meat locker. "You're the one you should stay here, Clarkie."

Clark exhaled deeply, annoyed at Abby's attitude. But followed her nonetheless. They walked through the old building, quietly. Clark and Abby walked side by side. Whatever happened, Abby was worried about Clark being hurt. She was trying, as she scanned the room, to come up with some sort of plan. A plan that would allow her to use her powers without Clark noticing.

Muffled shouts could be heard nearby. Abby and Clark exchanged a look as they rushed towards the sound. Before them stood a metal door. Clark pushed Abby behind him. And he pulled the door open. Clark was the first to step into the room. There were four masked men and Lex Luthor on his knees. One of the masked men, grabbed a meat hook and pushed him towards Abby and Clark. But Abby stopped it before it could hit any of them. She pushed it back in his direction. But it just went through his head. Some of their gang had already vanished through the wall. The others followed.

"Whitney?" Clark called and the last one turned to look at him. One of his friends came back to get him and they, too, disappeared through the wall.

"Do I even need to ask?" Abby turned to Lex.

* * *

They all stopped in front of the Fordman's store. Abby took off her helmet, as she stood next to Clark. Both of them facing Lex.

"Alright, Lex. What were you doing with those guys?" Clark asked him.

"They were blackmailing me, Clark." Lex answered. "I went there to make a drop."

"Why I'm not surprised?." Abby scoffed. "This noble sentiment of doing justice to Chloe was total bullshit."

"They stole a computer disk that contains confidential information, Abby." Lex retorted.

"What was on it?" Clark asked him.

"Nothing illegal" Lex said defensively. "But it's not something I want in the public domain."

"That's why you didn't want the police involve."

"So, he could cover his ass." Abby snarked.

"Look, I told you I'll handle it." Lex answered. "Question is what were you doing there?"

"I was following Whitney." Clark told him

"You?"

"Same." Abby replied.

"He'd been hanging out with those guys. We wanted to help."

"Is it because of Chloe?" Clark did not answer. Abby looked up at him and remained quiet. "Listen you two, you can't save the world. All you end up with is a Messiah complex and a lot of enemies."

"We saved you, didn't we?" Clark countered. "That turned out alright."

"What will you do now?" Abby asked him.

"They gotta learn that it doesn't pay to rob Lex Luthor."

"What about Whitney?" Clark asked.

"A man is measured by the quality of his friends. If the quarterback is with them, he'll have to face the consequences"

* * *

"Hey, guys." Abby greeted her friends as soon as she stepped into Chloe's hospital room. "I thought we were all supposed to meet at the Torch. Not here."

"That's what I thought too." Clark answered her.

"Like I just said to Clark, Chloe wanted to help with the investigation." Pete explained.

"And don't tell me that I should be resting." Chloe cut Abby off. "Clark already scolded me for that."

"Okay." Abby drawled. "What do you get so far?"

"So, I was surfing the net. Doing some research." Chloe started.

"How did you get online here?" Clark asked Chloe.

"Pete hijacked a phone line for me." Chloe replied. And Pete looked really proud of himself.

"I'm impressed." Abby commented. "What did you find?"

"What if those guys are using meteorized tattoos to speed up their metabolism?" Chloe suggested. "I mean, their molecules are literally moving at hyper speed."

"That's how they're able to go through solid objects?" Clark said.

"That's crazy." Pete remarked.

"Well, they're doing it." Chloe retorted.

"It's like the ultimate rush." Clark commented.

"The human body can't handle that sort of stress for long." Abby frowned up. "Eventually, their little trick will stop working. Or their bodies are just gonna shut down."

"You take the ultimate rush, you pay the ultimate price." Chloe added.

* * *

The source of their power could very well kill them. It was worse than she originally thought. Even though, she considered Whitney to be some sort of douchebag, she couldn't let him get hurt. He wasn't that bad, after all. But where to find him? And how to find him?

However, it was over before she could even figure out where Whitney was. Clark was making a habit of being at the right place, at the right moment. Just in time to save the day.

"I've heard that Whitney's new friends were in prison." Abby said climbing the stairs to Clark's loft. "And somehow you're to thank for this."

"I didn't do much, you know." Clark shrugged.

"I don't believe it." Abby raised her eyebrows. "But I'll take it." She took a deep breath. "I just wished you've called me. I thought you and I were working on this together."

"Abby, I didn't want to put you in danger." Clark explained. "Not after what happened to Chloe."

"I get it. You want to protect your friends." Abby said. "I understand. Believe me. And that's very honorable."

"But?"

"But, who's protecting you?" Abby asked him. "You're not okay with us getting hurt. But somehow it's okay for you to risk your own life."

"I'm alright. I didn't get hurt." Clark said back.

"This time, you didn't." Abby shoved her hands in the pockets of her jacket. "Just-I won't tell you to not get involved anymore. It's not my place but next time, make sure that someone's got your back."


End file.
